


Masked Feelings

by LadyAriaa, VolcanicFires



Series: Negaverse Invasion [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriaa/pseuds/LadyAriaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolcanicFires/pseuds/VolcanicFires
Summary: NegaLaunchpad has always been a loyal follower, but he has his limits and Negaduck is about to find out what happens when he is pushed past them. As it turns out, Negaduck's secrets weren't as well hidden as he thought.





	1. When Dogs Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> RP based story that I have been hesitant to post for a long time, but I am finally sharing it with the world! Written with the help of VolcaniFires (find him on Tumblr, FA, Twitter or whatever else tickles your fancy, because he is AWESOME!).  
> Fair warning to everyone: this deals with Negaduck's FEELINGS, because yes, I refuse to believe he doesn't have them! But, I do not consider this OOC because I believe they are feelings that are within the realm of possibility for him, but just a heads up for anyone who doesn't like that sort of thing (don't worry, he's still an asshole).  
> Also, just to clarify, "Launchpad" in this story does refer to NEGALaunchpad. It just feels stupid to write it that way so we didn't. 
> 
> I have gone back and forth about posting this for quite awhile now so if you want to see more of this please review! It means a lot to us ♥

The sweltering heat of the sun beating against his face seemed to mimic the frustrating weight burning in Launchpad’s chest. It pierced straight through his flesh and scorched his soul leaving behind a melted mess of emotion that he was unsure how to cope with.

Launchpad snarled around the cigar clenched between his teeth, throwing his fist through the window of the abandoned store beside him just for the satisfaction of feeling it shatter beneath his skin. He huffed slightly at the resulting gashes in his flesh, staring down at his now bloodstained knuckles and picking glass from the wounds as the throb of the fresh slices brought the maddening memories flooding back once again.

It had started like any one of their million other trysts. Negaduck had been running his mouth to get a rise out of him just like he always did, Launchpad had retaliated just like he always did, and it ended with them on the floor, at each other’s throats just like it always did. Only it didn’t _really_ end like it always did.  
  
Launchpad growled furiously, sliding down the side of the building he had been leaning on as he fisted his fingers angrily into his hair. “Gaaaaah! Whadya do to me, fucker?!” he yelled.

It was a stupid question. Negaduck hadn’t really done anything to him besides stir up a preexisting urge, but placing all the blame on him made Launchpad feel at least marginally better.

Launchpad’s heart pounded at the flashback that was provoked. He moaned gutturally at the image of Negaduck pinned beneath him, eye blackened and teeth bloodied with such a look of euphoria on his face. The way the smaller man had suddenly clung to his arms and thrust against him was enough to bring a fire to Launchpad’s groin presently just as it had during that moment. He couldn’t help but grin at the idea that he could make the mighty Negaduck squirm beneath him in such a way, but the smirk quickly faltered at the crushing reality of the retreat that had followed that confusing altercation.

Having Negaduck run from him without any semblance of an explanation was frustrating to say the least, but still, he couldn’t keep the tantalizing flashes of Negaduck forced into such a compromising position from taunting his brain and pulling a heavy groan free from behind clenched teeth as the images became progressively more lewd. Launchpad cocked a brow at his own hand that had somehow made it to his crotch without him even noticing, fuming silently at the fingers that had been lazily stroking him through his pants as he reminisced. The subversive appendage immediately revived his fury at being forced to stay behind and babysit the Negaverse yet again while Negaduck got to have all the fun.

Launchpad lifted himself to his feet with a newfound defiance. “I’ll show you fun, ya little shit,” he said, self-satisfied smirk getting comfortable on his face once again as he stormed towards the nearby bakery.  
  
The inside of the dilapidated confectionary shop smelled of an alluring mix of dust and the faint fragrance of dried blood. Iron mingled with ashen earth: it was so much like the scent of Negaduck that Launchpad just had to stop and breathe it in deeply for a moment before making his way to the back of the store. Somewhere in his subconscious he could hear his leader ordering him to stay put, but Launchpad was beyond caring. In fact, he wanted Negaduck to be pissed at him. Every thought of his greatest obsession burned in his chest and spurred him on, urging him to state the desperate desire that had been growing inside him ever since he had met the other man. He had to know. He had to know that Negaduck felt the same thing.

Launchpad was fed up with pining over something he couldn’t have, and he was determined to either pound Negaduck or pound his ass before the day was done. Even as he peered into the strange, swirling depths of the portal between worlds his uncertainty was not enough to sway his determination or keep him from making that leap. The journey was short and jarring and left Launchpad’s head reeling with the newness of the experience, but his shaky legs managed to carry him out of the shop and into the overly bright sun. He sneered in repulsion at the sight of the entirely too pristine city, already missing the thick smog and vile residents of his own St. Canard.  
  
Launchpad cracked his knuckles despite the pain in his right hand, making his way further into the city to begin his search. “Better make this worth my while Negs,” he growled. “Yer ass is _mine_.”

Part of Launchpad even wished that the weight of the words might be enough to breach the vastness of the city so Negaduck could hear exactly what he was feeling, but they were hardly words that the currently fuming mallard would have been pleased to hear.

Negaduck scowled, eyebrows furrowed as he stared deep into the reflection of an old, cracked mirror. A feathered hand barely grazed the black and blue bruise that was currently growing around his eye while he snarled at the sight. Staring past the dust and grime that had gathered on the mirror had been easy, but Negaduck wasn't sure if he really wanted to at that particular moment. Hell, he wasn't even sure what prompted him to busy his time with the damn thing anyway, but his eye had been bothering him, and the more he looked at it, the more a deep feeling of... something, twisted within the pits of his stomach. It left him feeling utterly sick as he yearned for whatever it was that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Liquidator had insisted he kept the ice pack that had been given to him on his eye to prevent further swelling, but Negaduck didn't want to listen; he was too busy fuming over the guy who had given him the black eye in the first place, calling him whatever rude and crude names he could think of as he rolled them off his tongue. The name of this adversary never slipped from his mouth though, so this mystery man was left a shroud to his crew: a random passerby that just so happened to hook the mallard in the eye with precision and force.

Damn him. Damn him to hell and back, Negaduck could find himself thinking as he covered his eye with his entire palm as if to hide it from his sight. It wasn't supposed to end like that, not in the way it did. The noise had escaped, the look of euphoria had come from the left field, and his mind had fogged on the drug that is his favorite pain as he laid there on the floor, being smothered by the much larger bird above him.

That's how it always went, but the way it ended that time left Negaduck with a rock in his stomach. He swore he could still see the stars that had spun in his vision when that huge fist had connected with his face, that he could still feel the wave of pleasure that rocketed down his spine when Launchpad had pinned him, pressing his weight against him as if to crush him into the floor. He could even still smell Launchpad’s musky scent as if he were in the room with him right now.

Negaduck pushed the mirror from its place with a growl causing it to crash to the floor with a loud bang, shattering pieces of glass around the dirty floor of the abandoned warehouse with malicious intent to cut skin, but Negaduck didn't care. What he did care about was why his mind would not rest on what had happened that night. He had done so good hiding behind pain, and he had never accidentally rolled his hips like that. Never lost that much composure.

His own hasty departure still burned in his mind, but Negaduck had brushed it off, cursed Launchpad one last time, and then retreated back to the safety of this universe. Still, he couldn't help but focus on that face Launchpad had made that night. It was a mixture of something. To Negaduck's eyes it looked like something between shock and disgust, and that in turn disgusted him. Could he say that it hurt him? Could he truly be honest with himself and say that night had left a twist in his heart where he hadn't ever felt one before?

No, that would be surrendering to the fact that he had a heart that actually cared about someone. That one nauseating word would never leave his lips, and he swallowed whatever it might have been down as he turned on his heel, away from the small enclosure of boxes.

“Fucking asshole, gives me agita just thinking about him.” Negaduck hissed to himself as he made to brush the encounter off like it was nothing.

He had shit to do.

 

* * *

 

Launchpad had been wandering the city for what felt like hours and he was growing increasingly agitated as his search stretched on with no results. He certainly couldn’t claim any love for this version of St. Canard, but he had to admit there was something rather satisfying about damaging it as he wandered the streets. The only thing that eased his frustration was snarling at the city’s residents and leaving a trail of broken trashcans and uprooted flowers as he went.

Launchpad’s aimless wandering soon found him at a small park. His bill curled in repulsion at the scent of fresh grass and fragrant plants that wafted towards him, but he smiled nonetheless at the opportunity that had just presented itself. If he had to waste so much time searching for Negaduck he could at least have some fun while he was at it.

Within a matter of moments he had managed to scare or offend just about every occupant out of the square leaving him free run of the annoyingly green space. The pleased smirk slipped from his face when a glance at his still bloodied hand brought the thoughts of Negaduck back with a vengeance. Furious fingers latched blindly onto a nearby rose, the faint pain of the thorns slicing into his hand somehow vaguely satisfying when combined with the distant thoughts of his favorite fowl-mouthed mallard.

Launchpad scoffed at the thought. “This is all your fault asshole,” he muttered to himself, ripping the entire rose bush from the ground with a practiced ease.

“Hey, stop that!”

A shocked brow lifted at the obviously angry, yet notably pathetic, order as Launchpad turned to face the source of the voice. He eyed the mutant in front of him with a mix of surprise and amusement, swayed from his thoughts of Negaduck for the first time all day buy the strangely alluring mix of plant and duck in front of him.

Launchpad knew that face, but the tint of the other man’s skin, the hue of his hair and the adorable concoction of anger and fear on his face were all an entirely new experience altogether.

Launchpad’s confusion morphed into a satisfied smirk. ‘Jackpot,’ he thought to himself.

“Umm… if-if you don’t mind,” Bushroot stammered meekly when his impulsive outburst only seemed to amuse the mystery man.

Bushroot was suddenly very intimidated by Launchpad’s impressive bulk and gruff mannerisms. He was starting to think it was a bad day to be late for one of Negaduck’s heists.

Launchpad snorted in amusement at the sudden change in attitude, finally dropping the offended rosebush as he advanced upon the cringing mutant. “Wow, yer _way_ more adorable than our Bushroot,” he chuckled.

“I, uh… w-who are you?” Bushroot questioned, backing away as Launchpad trudged closer.

Launchpad answered with a toothy grin that only served to make Bushroot even more uneasy.

“J-just stay back!” Bushroot squeaked, calling forth a nearby tree to come to his aid as he grew more confused and unsettled by the other man’s strange attitude.

“ _Woah_ , cool it, cutie,” Launchpad said, pressing his still slightly bloodied hand against the tree in a request for it to stop while he addressed the plant-duck. “Sorry ‘bout your posy there. Jus blowin’ off some steam, ya know?”

Bushroot eyed him cautiously, but motioned for the oak to back off nonetheless. “What do you want?” he asked suspiciously.

“Negaduck,” Launchpad growled deeply.

Bushroot was stunned by the retort. He suddenly realized why the pelican looked so familiar: this was Negaduck’s Launchpad. “You’re Launchpad,” he said, swallowing roughly as the taller man finally came to a stop a few inches in front of him.

Launchpad grinned at the soft sound of Bushroot’s fear catching in his throat, undeniably turned on by the audible trepidation. “Guilty as charged,” he said, leaning down to press his bill close to Bushroot’s. “Now, take me t’ Negs, pretty boy.”

“Wh-why should I?”

“Cause I’ll make it worth yer while.”


	2. Meet the Family

Would it be weird to say that despite his own St. Canard's beautiful noxious fumes and distinctly poisonous atmosphere that he had gotten strangely used to the cleaner air of this city? Not that Negaduck liked it, but the shock and distaste that the permeating aroma of this place used to give him had long since disappeared, and now it left nothing more than a little irritation on days such as this.

The wind had been particularly cool that morning, smelling crisper than usual as Negaduck beat a hasty retreat with most of his team in tow. They had just robbed a bank on east side of town, which was a pretty menial heist to be honest, but at least it had taken Negaduck’s thoughts off of other less pleasant things. He still felt like his mind hadn’t quite caught up with his body, like it was still back in that warehouse, snarling at his own reflection, but maybe, if he just ran fast enough his feelings wouldn’t catch him either.

The usual blaring siren did nothing to slow Negaduck down as he quickly made to get out of sight before Dorkwing and his brigade of losers came puffing in with their usual nauseating fashion; he wasn't in the mood. “Liquidator, flush'em!” he called over his shoulder.

No sooner had the words left Negaduck’s mouth than a blur of rat and electricity passed him by, Megavolt barreling past him despite the weight of the bag on his shoulder; there was no way he was going to be anywhere near the local waterdog when he complied with that order, and the horrified look on his face clearly voiced it.

Quackerjack bounced in his spot, throwing his chattering teeth at whatever poor sap was nearest to him. “Playtime's over?” he pouted, quickly grabbing his pogo stick to catch up with the other two. “Let's rob someplace else! _Pleeeease_.”

No response.

"Pretty please?" Quackerjack offered as if attaching the meaningless adjective might actually mean something to Negaduck.

Negaduck, to his own relief, didn't really catch anything that Quackerjack was saying. Only the wind on his face and the sweet pound of adrenaline in his veins mattered as he followed hot on Megavolt’s heels. If calculations were correct, Liquidator would soon be with them and Bushroot... well, he hadn’t seen fit to show up so he had probably already been captured by the police or just chickened out altogether. Not that Negaduck really had that much faith in him to begin with.

Negaduck was so busy with his thoughts that he didn’t even really notice that Megavolt was talking, but he continued to trail the rat in some subconscious assertion that the other man actually knew where he was going. Although, had he been in his right mind he probably would have second guessed that idea.

“Where this leads, but I think if I make a right... or maybe it was a left... Aw hell, I'm going right,” Megavolt muttered.

It was the last fateful turn that finally brought them face to face with the stalker they didn’t even know had been hunting them—or rather hunting one of them in particular.

Launchpad hadn’t been quite convinced when Bushroot had started leading him almost aimlessly down a series of seemingly unending alleyways, but it did seem that the fidgety mutant had actually been enticed by his offer after all, and the sight that greeted them as they rounded the most recent corner in the maze of alleys made Launchpad immediately stop in his tracks.

Megavolt had busied himself so much with looking back after Negaduck, partially for approval, that he hadn't even noticed the looming figure before him, nor did he have the chance to stop when that strange look on Negaduck's face alerted him that something wasn’t right. His boss was looking past him and that alone shocked him, but that look of something similar to fear on the other man’s face was enough to nearly give him a heart attack. Just as Megavolt was about to turn around and check what could put such an unusual expression on Negaduck’s face, he slammed into what felt like brick. His chin connected painfully with the muscled wall causing him to fall backwards awkwardly onto his ass as his fingers tried their best to hold onto the fabric of the bag entwined between them.

Megavolt sparked, but the only reason he didn't fry the guy afterwards was because he had shifted his gaze over to Negaduck once again, and found that strange look still stretched upon his face. 

Despite abandoning physical hostility, Megavolt still felt he needed to say something as he turned back to look at the towering figure above him. “Watch it! Don't people have any courtesy for bank robbers these days?!”

Launchpad stared down stupidly at the rat that had fallen at his feet, brow cocking at Megavolt’s agitated question. It was way too weird seeing so many familiar faces that were still so foreign to him. It was like when Darkwing had come to the Negaverse all over again, and he wasn’t quite sure if it was unsettling or strangely thrilling.

Just as he opened his mouth to address the unnecessarily agitated query, his eyes fell on the form behind Megavolt causing the words to stick in his throat and his heart to pound in his chest. It felt very much as though the organ was actually trying to break free from behind his ribcage. Launchpad clenched his teeth furiously, fire filling his eyes as he stepped past Megavolt as though he didn’t even exist and stormed towards the current bane of his existence.

It was like time had stopped in that very instance. Old feelings from a past day uprooted themselves and planted their seeds into the present as the air stilled around them, leaving an unsettling silence among the city as if the whole world had stopped for this very moment. Negaduck was aware of no other sound other than the pulsing of the blood in his ears that beat to the rhythm of his racing heart, threatening to break his ribs along with the shaky hold he had on his composure.

His loosening grip meant nothing to Negaduck as the bag started to slowly slip from between his fingers, drooping lower and lower down his back as he kept an unwavering stare on his Launchpad, standing there among this St. Canard's buildings and looking so wildly out of place.

That look on Negaduck's face mirrored exactly how he was feeling, wide-eyed and shocked, immobilized in his spot as he felt his hands tremble. For what? He knew exactly what for, but like hell he wanted what his shocked body was thirsting after, especially with the other four of his team around.

Megavolt, abandoned on the ground, kept his eyes on Launchpad questioningly, looking agitated beyond relief as he rubbed against the skin of his jaw, still feeling a bit of a sting from the contact. He sparked, watching Launchpad's movements with a curious eye, and only reacting when he realized that Launchpad was going after their leader. “Hey wait!” he said, moving to take action, but he had done so too late.

There was no stopping what was coming next.

For Negaduck, it still felt as though time was trapped in some slowed down version of what was really going on. His grip on his cargo finally slipped, letting the bag rattle to the cement below with a loud clang of coins as he moved his mouth to try and say something. Nothing came out. Wide eyes kept on Launchpad's frame as he neared, the look of intent etched into his body and every heavy step he took closer echoing like impending doom.

Launchpad was pulled so far into that expression of dread and shock that he barely even registered his own actions as his boot made contact with Negaduck’s ribs, an irresistible sense of satisfaction welling within him as the smaller man fell to the ground beneath the force. “You got some fuckin’ explaining to do _bitch_ ,” he growled.

The only noise Negaduck could even muster was the wheezing of air as it left his lungs; that heavy boot had stifled any other action as it collided with his ribs, cracking one painfully and knocking him to the ground like he was nothing. His head whirled, his nerves settled on the feeling of sheering pain, and for a second it looked like he was completely out of it. He just laid there, chest gasping painfully and fingers clenching against the fresh wound. He wasn’t even sure if it was horrible or delightful.

Negaduck eventually regained his bearings, and stared up with such weird, flabbergasted expression that it almost seemed to the others that it wasn’t his face at all. He seemed to realize this a second too late, automatically correcting himself into his usual scowl. “You fucking bastard...” he coughed, finding it rather hard to speak around the pain. “ _I'VE_ got some explaining to do?! You got some fucking nerve disobeying my orders, LP!”

The nickname had slipped out, there was no stopping it, but really, it had grown just as comfortable a nickname for his Launchpad as Darkwing's so he hadn’t even given it much thought.

Negaduck didn't even notice the strange looks his Fearsome Four were giving him. How could they not? This sort of level of hostility towards their leader was almost unheard of, and Megavolt was particularly unsettled by the look of unease and shock that had yet to leave Negaduck's face. Negaduck never faulted in retaliating like that. It was weird, and Megavolt didn't like the strange sense of sickness that rattled in his stomach

Negaduck hissed, his limbs getting over their initial immobilization and finding that they could move enough to lift him back to his feet so he could jab a finger against Launchpad's chest accusingly. “Got some fucking nerve going through my portal you piece of shit. I told you to stay in the Negaverse!”

Negaduck wanted to make move to punch, but Launchpad truly was very akin to a brick wall, so he settled on entwining his fingers in the fabric of the larger man’s shirt, pulling him down to his height with as much force as he could possibly muster despite the pulsating pain caused by his broken rib.

Launchpad was legitimately trying to be angered by the action; he wanted to be furious so badly, but it was as though Negaduck had just caught him in some euphoric trap that he was incapable of escaping. He could feel the heat of the other man’s touch even through his layers of clothing and plumage. It radiated throughout his entire body, his stomach fluttering and his heart pounding in response at the sound of Negaduck’s gorgeous, gravelly voice. Launchpad lived for moments like this and no matter how hard he tried to stay mad he couldn’t stop himself from getting lost in the feisty drake’s fiery eyes, slipping deeper and deeper into those dark pools as Negaduck pulled him closer.

Even the satisfying sensation of Negaduck’s rib cracking beneath his boot couldn’t compare to the excitement that the look on Negaduck’s face had elicited. It was little more than a fleeting moment before it was gone but Launchpad had seen it nonetheless. He just wasn’t quite sure what that expression of shock meant just yet.

The uncertainty of what Negaduck really felt finally gave him something to be angry about again, allowing him to produce a threatening snarl in response to the customarily degrading lecture from his leader. He was hardly intimidated by the empty threats, in fact it was one of the things he liked most about Negaduck, but he certainly wasn’t going to admit that.

“Can't listen very well can you?” Negaduck hissed. “Look shit for brains, we're a little fucking busy right now, and if you kick me in the goddamn ribs again you're going to meet the end of my chainsaw, you got that?! Or do I have to make myself clear again?”

“Oh, yer crystal fuckin' clear," Launchpad snarled, rubbing at his chest slightly once Negaduck had released him. "Didn’t see your fukin’ name on that portal though,” he growled behind his back once Negaduck had turned away from him.

As much as he secretly liked when Negaduck got all bossy, he was definitely getting tired of being expected to just roll over and take it all the time. He cursed internally when the spin of the other man’s hips only caused him to stare at Negaduck’s briefly visible ass before his cape covered it once again. He was seriously starting to wonder if the short bird was just trying to tempt him on purpose.

The thought hadn’t really occurred to Negaduck, but he was certainly tingling from their last encounter. He found it hard not to focus on his bruised up black eye, and the stabbing pang of his currently snapped rib. Oh, that fucking pain was glorious; it brought a shiver down his spine, and if they weren't in such a public place, perhaps this little unexpected visit would have taken a different turn, but right now it looked as though Negaduck wasn't up for play. He smiled at Launchpad, a weird lopsided grin, and bent down to pick up the discarded bag of coins that lie on the cement. He hummed, tightening his grip on the fabric, before heaving with a grunt and swinging the bag against Launchpad's cheek, painfully connecting with a satisfying sound of coins jingling in their prison.

Negaduck more or less ignored the furious cursing that Launchpad produced in response save for grinning smugly at it. He spat, quickly regaining his composure despite the cringe of pain that crossed his features when the swivel of his body made the pain in his ribcage flare in detest.

Despite the thoughts that were currently swarming his head like an angry bee, threatening to fog his mind and pluck him from reality, he promptly stepped past Launchpad and moved on. Fucker disobeys his orders and then acts like he's got something that needs explaining. No, he doesn't get that right to do that kind of shit in front of his team. Negaduck swore a long time ago that he wouldn't give Launchpad the chance to play alpha like that back in their own universe, but whether he liked it or not, Launchpad had a strange hold on Negaduck that he would never admit was there. It was a choke hold, and he knew that if he didn't play his cards right Launchpad could overtake him at any given moment.

“Grab'em, Bud,” Negaduck ordered. “Fuckin' deal with him later. Drag him if you need too! I want to get out of here before the flapping fuckwad decides he wants to show up… wasted enough damn time as it is.”

Half of the rant was mumbled, slurred and barely audible, but the way he had addressed Liquidator made Launchpad’s feathers bristle in shock. Since when did Negaduck call his lackeys by their given names?

“ _Bud_ , huh?” Launchpad growled, turning to face the annoyingly arrogant looking dog now standing beside him. “Awful chummy a him to use yer _real_ name.”

Liquidator shrugged indifferently but couldn’t help but smirk at the possessiveness that his relationship with Negaduck seemed to elicit in the other man. “Consumers like a good brand name.”

Launchpad huffed at the lack of real answer. “There’s no way I can kick yer ass is there?” he grumbled.

“Test studies would suggest no.”

“Yeah, pretty much what I figured,” Launchpad grumbled before returning to staring at Negaduck while rubbing at his sore cheek.

Negaduck could feel his gaze boring a hole through his back but he did his best to ignore it as he tried desperately to refortify his mental defenses. Despite this universe's Launchpad being a little loopy, his Launchpad was calculating, malicious, and no one knew him better than that damned pelican. It was a slightly scary thought, but it excited Negaduck nonetheless in ways he hated himself for.

Was Megavolt always that close to him?

The furless rat fell in time with Negaduck's pace, looking him over. “Gonna have to get that taped up or something.” Megavolt pointed out lamely the second he knew he had Negaduck's attention. He seemed burning to ask the short mallard some questions, but knew he couldn't quite step over boundaries without treading very carefully.

“Did I _ask_ for your opinion?” Negaduck scowled, unaware that he had slowed from their once previously established pace.

“Guess not, I was just sayin'.”

Megavolt frowned, looking to want to grab for Negaduck's bag, but when would he ever accept help like that? He picked up the pace instead, rushing past the other man looking to get home free as soon as possible.

Ignoring the pain that slunk through his veins was hard enough, but the added feeling of Launchpad's stare was hard to shake as Negaduck tried his best to keep up with Megavolt despite the whining of his ribs. He still couldn't get over the nerve Launchpad had to even come here in the first place. It had always been a worry in the back of his mind that someday he would get rebellious enough to actually defy his orders and follow him through the portal. Though, it was a reality Negaduck didn't want to put much thought into. Putting thought into it meant that he knew his hold on Launchpad really was slipping, and that wasn’t something he was willing to face.

It was evident in the passing months when he came back to his St. Canard for a visit either to restock or drown himself in pain, that Launchpad was getting tired of being ordered around, and tired of it being expected to carry on like an obedient dog to its abusive owner. If he had broken the thought down a little more, he would find that the roles he had so intricately placed in their lives were starting to shift and shift hard. Launchpad was learning more about what made him tick, what immobilized those already stiff bones of his, what made him bow under his command without him even noticing, and what picked away at that thick wall he had built up around himself. It was for that reason that Negaduck tried not to think about it anymore. It was all too difficult for him to read, even with his normally calculating eyes, and if he ever faced that it would break him down trying to break IT down.

Fuck it. Fuck the pain in his ribcage. Fuck the familiar sound of Launchpad’s heavy boots against cement. Fuck the feelings in his chest he wished to kill with venom. If they didn't get out of here soon, Darkwing would poof in like he always did, irritating voice sounding off his usual shitty catchphrases, and Negaduck was in enough pain as it was without having a headache to go along with it. It was quickly making him furious.

Quackerjack, on the other hand, found it all delightfully hilarious. He cackled to himself, rolling on the ground and holding onto his stomach as he convulsed in laughter. Seeing Negaduck get slammed in the ribs was just about the funniest thing he'd seen in a very long time. Not including when he had talked Megavolt into wearing those panties.

“Ohohoho!! Did you see the-- the look on Negaduck's face, Liqui?!” Quackerjack laughed, trying to find enough composure to get himself back up on his feet. “Never seen Negs so flabbergasted before! _Oh,_ that was a riot.”

The chortles didn't die down even as Quackerjack wiped at the laughter induced moisture at the corner of his eye. He was just lucky Negaduck was too busy with other thoughts to have even noticed that he had been laughing in the first place.

Launchpad was surprised to find the giggling clown actually lifted his mood somewhat. “Heh, at least this one gets it,” he said with a note of satisfaction to his voice.

Quackerjack jumped to back to his feet at the sound of Launchpad referring to him, bounding over to where the large man was standing and looking him over with a wide grinned curiosity. ”Never seen someone take down Negsy like that other than those self-proclaimed hero types,” he noted to the other man, looking him up and down with fervent curiosity.

“Like that do ya?” Launchpad replied with an impish smile.

Quackerjack grinned creepily at the inquiry. “ _Oooh_ very much!”

“Yeah? How bout you green stuff?” Launchpad said, throwing an arm around Bushroot as the lagging bulk of their odd cavalcade finally began to move. “Was it worth it?”

Bushroot flushed slightly at the uncomfortably toothy grin he was receiving but smiled nonetheless at the reference to the “offer” Launchpad had made him earlier. He had to admit it had been stupidly satisfying to see someone put Negaduck in his place for once. “Yeah, it kinda was,” he said with a giggle.

The soft sound of enjoyment made Launchpad grin wider, surprised to find how much the leafy duck’s presence was improving his mood especially considering how much of a literal thorn in his side his own universe’s Bushroot was. “My pleasure,” he purred.

Liquidator bubbled furiously at the look of desire on Launchpad’s face. No way was he going to let this interloper move in on his lover without a fight, but his temperature quickly cooled when Launchpad abruptly ended the one armed embrace in favor of smirking in response to the glare that Negaduck sent over his shoulder.

“Heh, you guys ain’t as lame as Negs makes you out to be,” Launchpad said, cracking his neck lazily as their trek continued. “Should hear what he says about you losers behind yer back.”

“Tch, you should hear what he says about us to our faces,” Bushroot grumbled.

Somehow the deep laughter Launchpad answered with only served to deepen Liquidator’s jealously. The burning anger caught in his throat just before it spilled from his mouth when the shifting of Negaduck’s hips made Launchpad’s snickers to turn into a low moan.

The way the smaller man had shifted his bag of coins exposed his tail feathers once again making Launchpad slump slightly beneath the weight of his desire. “Fuuuck I wanna tap that so bad,” he whined.

Bushroot and Liquidator shared a shocked look at the unexpected divulging of information. They hadn’t quite expected that to be the motivation for Launchpad being in their realm, but they couldn’t help but find it somewhat amusing.

“Heh, well that shouldn’t be hard,” Bushroot chuckled softly, internally hoping that his volume was low enough to avoid Negaduck’s wrath.

The retort made Launchpad’s footing falter as the heat returned to his chest. “Oh yeah?” he growled.

“ _Ooh yeah_ ,” Liquidator snickered. “Four out of five gang members agree... Negs is a slut.”

The laughter the two mutants produced did nothing to lessen the impact of their words. What did they know? What did any of them know about the man Launchpad had shared his life with for so long now? Negaduck didn’t really like any of them, save for his somewhat undefinable attachment to Megavolt, and Launchpad knew damn well that the only reason he spent so much time around them now was that something had shifted at home that he simply couldn’t deal with. So how was it that they suddenly seemed to know something about Negaduck that he didn’t?

“Ya don’t say,” Launchpad hissed through his suddenly clenched teeth.

Quackerjack, bouncing behind his two comrades as they led Launchpad along, laughed hard at their words. “It's true!” he chirped, completely unaware of the venom in Launchpad's tone. “Not that he really asked us what _we_ wanted, but hey, who’s complaining?”

“I distinctly recall complaining,” Bushroot grumbled.

Or at least that’s what Launchpad thought he heard him say, but his anger was currently precariously close to morphing into depression, and that was proving to be one hell of a distraction at the moment. There was no way he was going to let Negaduck hurt him like that, and there was definitely no way any of those four losers were better than him.

The pain of this most recent revelation made the lingering throb in his cheek feel like nothing. Launchpad was hardly in denial of the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Negaduck—he’d come to terms with it a long time ago—but he certainly hadn’t been prepared for how hurtful it would be to hear he had apparently demanded sex from everyone in his life but him. Still, there was more to it than just that. They were both glaringly aware of the power struggle that was going on between them, and with all the fights and stubborn words Launchpad couldn’t help but wonder if their relationship would be better after all was said and done or if he was just going to lose Negaduck all together.

The isolation had taken a toll on Launchpad that was certain. He didn’t know when exactly it had happened, but at some point he must have let enough of his feelings for Negaduck show that it drove the man to spend so much of his time around this team of weirdos that he supposedly hated so much. They certainly didn’t seem to like him much, so it begged the question of what exactly had forced Negaduck into abandoning his previous “hideout” to form something of an actual relationship with the others.

Regardless of what it was, it left Launchpad almost completely alone. He didn’t even have Gosalyn around anymore which in itself left more of a hole in his life than he ever would have expected; not that he ever really understood Negaduck’s reasons for having her around in the first place, but he had grown so accustomed to her being in his life that he had even formed some sort of attachment to the kid, even if she did tend to scold him for stealing toys from other kids as presents for her.

And the Muddlefoots… well, Launchpad could very well live without Herb and Binkie constantly knocking on his door in an attempt to trick or coax him into a threesome.

Launchpad growled lowly at the inner musings, rubbing his fingers furiously over the swollen skin on his head. He could almost feel the bruise that was forming there, and his imagination added the sound of Negaduck’s smug approval of the purple flesh despite the fact that it was not yet even visible through his feathers. Everything about this encounter hurt, and this feeling was new to him. He had always been so assured in the knowledge that he was the only person Negaduck cared about, whether he would admit it or not, and the thought that he had lain with any of his underlings let alone _all_ of them made his blood boil.

If they didn’t reach their destination soon he was going to tear Negaduck a new one right where he stood.


	3. Never Admit

It still didn’t feel quite real. Birds chirped, lush trees swayed in the breeze, and children laughed softly in the distance making it all seem like such a picture perfect suburban setting: Launchpad hated it. His bill sneered in demonstrated distaste as his mind tried to fathom how Negaduck could spend so much time here without going crazy. The feeling remained, but slowly degraded as they moved towards the more rundown side of town. It still wasn’t far into what was affectionately known as the “bad side” of St. Canard, but it consisted of enough rundown buildings and unkempt greenery for Launchpad to feel at least somewhat more at ease.

They slowly made their way further into what appeared to be an old abandoned neighborhood left to rot rather than bothering to tear up what was left of the crumbling old homes. Launchpad was honestly surprised to find that the area was notably lacking in the sort of vagrants that would normally be squatting in such an area, but he was unaware that Negaduck had seen fit to clear the entire perimeter of anyone as he now claimed it for himself.

Launchpad could somewhat see the appeal though; after all, there were so many delightful hunks of rusting, twisted metal strewn about, so many rotting representations of what were once happy homes, and even a stray dog here and there growling toothily at anyone who might dare eye the precious scrap of trash they had scavenged for their meal. There was something about it all that was distinctly Negaverse-like, but still, it left Launchpad somewhat confused. For a moment he was even tempted to ask where the hell they were going, but as Negaduck began to move towards one home with particular intent it became obvious that they had finally reached their destination.

Old, rundown, not one of the better places one might call a hideout: all these things were apt descriptions for the dilapidated domicile, but it had to do for now as the fearsome five had been recently forced out of their previous hiding place when a mess up by Quackerjack and Bushroot had led Darkwing directly there. A messy end came from that, and the only good thing to come out of the ordeal was that this place had a lot more room to it.

Launchpad looked up at the structure curiously, lagging behind the others as he studied the sight before him. The crumbling Victorian was far past the prime of its years, collapsing and putrefying right before his eyes. The peeling paint that he could only assume was once blue was chipping away and tinted with dirt and moss in more than a few places. He imagined it probably looked even worse on the inside, but a light scoff was the only thing that gave any evidence of the thought as Launchpad finally entered behind the rest of the Negaduck’s team.

Inside the house was largely empty and occupied mostly by cobwebs, but other than that it was cold, smelled distinctly abandoned due to the rain that leaked through the ceiling, and creaked angrily with every step they took. The basement even had some strange mold growing in it which routine bets would be made on who would be brave enough to eat it, but no one ever did. The smell inside was certainly worse than the appearance outside, but it somehow almost felt like home to Launchpad.

Quackerjack, who had fallen mostly in step with Launchpad, found that both Megavolt and Negaduck had already disappeared by the time the rest of them entered the home. So, what were they supposed to do with their prisoner? He really wasn’t sure, but he also wasn’t sure he cared, so he just told Launchpad to make himself comfortable on any of the broken or stolen furniture they had, and entrusted Liquidator and Bushroot to watch him carefully. He had to make a quick run to his “room” and dig out his needle and thread; there was a rip in his shorts that bothered him to no end.

Launchpad ignored the offer for him to sit, silently daring any of the others to order him to do so. He settled for stomping around the room and swearing under his breath as he waited impatiently for Negaduck to reappear.

Bushroot and Liquidator watched curiously as he paced aimlessly around the room, somewhat impressed by the creatively vulgar content of his quite cussing.

“Should we… do something?” Bushroot whispered to the dog beside him.

Liquidator snorted at the question. “Hell no. I wanna see where this is going.”

Bushroot wasn’t sure he liked that answer, but he didn’t have to wait too much longer before Megavolt materialized from one of the rooms. He was fiddling with a roll of medical wrap, throwing it from one hand to another without much thought as a mindless attempt to keep his fingers busy.

There was something bothering him about Launchpad. Megavolt didn't particularly like being around the guy, but he approached nonetheless with a strange smile on his face. “I've never seen someone kick Negs like that before,” he mused mostly to himself as he stood in front of Launchpad, before fully placing his shaky attention on the guy. “Negaduck's got a few choice words to say to you. Got to hear most of it…. he's pretty pissed at the stunt you pulled.”

Most of what Megavolt was saying couldn't quite be determined  to be him simply musing to himself, or talking directly to Launchpad, but it did pull Launchpad from his quite ranting, his fuming brain only barely able to comprehend that the rat had even addressed him. “I’ll show him a fuckin’ stunt,” he snarled softly.

It wasn’t clear if Megavolt heard him or not as his attention immediately shifted to Liquidator, plopping down on the beaten down couch with a huff. “And I can't find the painkillers, not that he wants them but whatever. You move 'em somewhere, Bud?”

Liquidator shrugged in response but Megavolt didn’t seem to pay enough attention to even notice.

Despite the pound of blood in his ears that nearly muted every other sound in the room, Launchpad did manage to catch that reference to painkillers that Negaduck never wanted. The notion made his heart catch in his throat. Did he like the pain? Was that why he was constantly instigating their fights?

It had been a nagging question for years now, silently hanging between them like an unspoken dare for one of the two to actually acknowledge it for what it was, but somehow Launchpad had mostly managed to convince himself that it simply couldn’t be the case. He had certainly hurt Negaduck very badly on more than one occasion, and it only seemed to infuriate the other man, but there was still that one time, that one brief break in Negaduck’s composure that let that look of ecstasy leak through to show enough of what lay beneath to shake everything Launchpad thought he knew.

Maybe there really was no one else that could make Negaduck feel the way he did. Launchpad’s bill twitched into a lopsided half-smile at the thought. Maybe Negaduck had been holding back a lot more than Launchpad had realized, but whether that was true or not he was going to make the fucker pay for messing with his emotions.

As if he could hear that Launchpad was thinking about him, Negaduck appeared almost immediately after the notion planted itself in Launchpad’s head, resurfacing from the exact room Megavolt had come from. Launchpad glared at the approaching mallard despite the way he was moaning internally at the slightly less dressed state he returned in.

Negaduck’s cape was missing, his plumage notably disheveled and his yellow coat unbuttoned by one. He had even removed his hat which was usually a subtle sign of contentment in Negaduck’s case, but he certainly looked anything but, especially with the comical squeaking of the old stairs that mocked his fury as he descended. Launchpad was probably amused at how much it made him look like an angry squeaky toy, but all he could really think of at the moment was the fact that Negaduck had returned less dressed than he had left, and it was enough to make him wonder if he really was being tempted on purpose.

Negaduck stomped over to Launchpad, back hunched, teeth clenched and obviously determined to make a point out of him right then and there. He heard Megavolt's mindless whistle, signaling he was clearly invested in what was about to go down, but promptly ignored him as he stomped up to Launchpad, eyes hungrily looking for the bruise he hoped would start forming soon from the heavy sack he had plowed into his head.

Negaduck started off with a smile, maliciously dripping with hateful venom. “So, here you are. Enjoy your little trip through the portal, fuckass?” he hummed, crossing his arms as he stood before Launchpad.

The height which Launchpad had over him was comical to say the least, but it didn’t stop Negaduck from trying to stare the man down. In the end, all it served to do was coax out more of Launchpad’s need to pick at his supposed superiority.

“Eh, wasn’t that great,” Launchpad said with a derisive shrug. “Would have expected better quality from you. Gave me a headache, _and_ it was inside a fuckin’ cake. Seriously Negs, what happened to your sense of taste?”

“I don't recall ever asking for your artistic opinion,” Negaduck snarled. “And I _definitely_ don’t recall ever giving you permission to use my fucking portal in the first place!” As if out of nowhere, Negaduck produced his chainsaw, holding it viciously up against Launchpad's neck with enough force that the sharp teeth would set an uncomfortable amount of pressure against the sensitive skin there. “Listen asshole, you ever assault me like that again your head’s gonna get sawed clean off, got that?!”

The pressure of the cool steel did nothing to intimidate Launchpad, but it did make his feathers stand on end beneath the force of another sensation. He wanted to answer, but every ounce of his willpower was currently holding back the excited groan that was threatening to sound at the implied promise of yet another spirited altercation between him and his leader, so all he could manage was a low growl in response to the warning. He certainly wasn’t the only one excited by the situation, and that deep sound of approval that Launchpad produced was enough to make Negaduck’s grip waver.

The many eyes in the room made them the center of attention, and that in turn made Negaduck’s heart race. His threats subconsciously served to pick at Launchpad's anger; he wanted the guy to get angry at him, but he also wasn't aware of his thoughtless desire. In that moment he had convinced himself that all he wanted to do was sink that rough chain through the other man's neck and be done with it, but he was held back by his unnoticed need to incite.

Megavolt, despite his frazzled and forgetful mind, had taken to observing Negaduck's actions a lot over the last few months. He found it a fun past time, and he’d learned a strange lot of things about the mallard that his mind either forgot, or hid away, but the snarl on Negaduck’s face in that moment was something he could definitely remember from musky nights sharing a bed with the mallard. It wasn't entirely malicious, more provoking and prodding, yet he couldn't precisely remember what that meant.

Launchpad knew what it meant; it meant it was losing his control, and nothing was going to stop him from exploiting that fact to its fullest.

Control was something Negaduck truly believed he still had over Launchpad despite their most recent years together hinting otherwise. It was something Negaduck thirsted after, desperately clasped onto as if he could subconsciously feel his finger's slipping hold on the tiny thread between them. It was the fleeting feeling he had as he pushed that chainsaw against Launchpad's neck, trying to coax out blood and wishing for it to stain the white feathers that rustled against the shimmering metal, but it was just that, a fleeting feeling, and nothing in his mind could work fast enough to prevent everything from decaying in that moment even if he did fully intend to try.

“You need a bit of reminding on who's the boss over your sorry ass?” Negaduck hissed. “Because I would _love_ to remind you.”

Negaduck’s fingers twitched in anticipation as they knew one flip of the wrist could instantly put this game to an end, but it was as if his body had other plans, and despite the scowl on his face, he was completely frozen and immobilized by a shine in Launchpad’s eyes and that mocking grin that should have made him more sick than excited.

“Oh, you’re the boss,” Launchpad said, “But I’m tired a this fuckin’ game.”

Hearing Launchpad's venomous response, Negaduck made movements to say something and expected to put him back into his place, but his fingers lost hold on the weight they had between them as his weapon was ripped away, leaving them feeling empty and lost, shuddering in an attempt to anticipate the next move. Negaduck's mind could not work fast enough still though, and his face twisted into a look of pure shock as he watched his beloved chainsaw being ripped from him, barely registering the twitch in Launchpad's foot until it was too late.

“Shi-”

Negaduck couldn't even get his words out before he was on the ground. The unexpected fall and the twist in his ribs knocked whatever words he still had left on his tongue astray and blocked up his throat to prevent anything new.

Launchpad immediately dropped to his knees, pinning Negaduck to the floor and shuddering at the feel of the smaller man’s shocked gasps for air. He leaned in close, all teasing gone but that desperate shine still shimmering in the back of his eyes as he stared Negaduck down. “I’m sick of bein your fuckin’ dog,” he hissed, “Waitin’ like a bitch for you to come home and give me attention while I guard your shit! You’re gonna tell me what you really want and BEG me to give it to you.”

Negaduck watched with wide eyes as Launchpad leaned even closer, pressing none too gently against his already sore ribs, and making Negaduck squirm in the process. He couldn't help it, the pressure was uncomfortably hard, and the weight Launchpad carried was much too heavy for the smaller mallard to remove, so he whined underneath it, cringing against the pain that ripped through his nerves from the broken rib that Launchpad's palm had just so expertly pushed against.

“Ya wanna be a fuckin’ slut?” Launchpad snarled softly into Negaduck’s ear, “I’ll show you what sluts like you deserve.”

Those words actually stung, burning in Negaduck's ears like red hot fire, and he stared up at Launchpad with a look of something close to dismay. What did he mean by that? What did he know?!

Negaduck's mind raced as he tried to think up a solution, but everything settled on him knowing better than to trust that some of his team wouldn't blab about this sort of thing. Some of them liked to stroke their egos, especially Liquidator, and it should have been obvious that one of them would say something eventually.

Negaduck didn't even notice that he stopped breathing as his brain struggled to evaluate where exactly he had gone so wrong. He was still trying to grasp it all when Launchpad fisted his fingers into his coat. It created a sudden feeling of extreme uncertainty, and the weird noises that escaped Negaduck’s throat as those fingers tightened certainly didn’t sound of his own.

The sound was delightful, but Launchpad was a bit more interested in the visual as he ripped the garment open and grinned in satisfaction when the black buttons detached and scattered beneath the force. He groaned lustfully, digging into the small duck’s sides and leaning in closer as thought to capture Negaduck’s bill in a forceful kiss, but the action only served to make the other man struggle more.

“G-get off, you shit!” Negaduck choked when his words stammered from his tongue.

“Ooh I _fully_ intend to get off,” Launchpad purred impishly.

Negaduck tried very hard to scowl at the immature retort, but regaining composure was getting increasingly hard, especially when there was a palm digging into a broken rib, strong arms pinning him down, and a decrease in personal space. The way Launchpad so tortuously leaned lower was suffocating, and for a moment Negaduck really expected the other bird to kiss him.

Such a pressure never came though, the intended contact ending abruptly as a thought occurred to Launchpad, urging his attention to the other three men that were now staring wide-eyed at the display. An evil grin stretched across his face as beautiful blue eyes locked with his own, a tantalizing blush painting green skin and making Launchpad’s loins twitch in response.

Confusion mixed with excitement as Negaduck studied that face just a mere inch away from his, unable to see what had stopped his captor at that moment. It wasn’t until Launchpad looked away that Negaduck remembered they weren't exactly alone. An unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment washed over him as he in turn locked eyes with the rest of his team who were currently staring at them in shock. If his feathers weren’t already such a stark white Negaduck was sure they would have seen him pale at their presence, but it wasn’t enough to keep his attention off Launchpad for long as the man was soon staring down at him once again, grinning widely as he moved closer.

“No,” Launchpad said, “Ya know what? I don’t need a _whore_ like you.”

Launchpad sneered at him as he lifted himself back to his feet, adding injury to insult when he dug his heel into Negaduck’s hand as he walked over the smaller man and towards the now cringing plant duck in his sights. “I got somethin’ _better_ ,” he added.

“FUCK!” Negaduck squeaked, curling up against the pain as his now throbbing palm added almost too much sensation to process.

For an added bonus, Negaduck could feel a stinging in his eyes as he attempted to nurse the discomfort away. They were tears brought to life by the pain, and he hated himself for it, but it didn’t stop him from watching angrily as his once loyal underling moved towards the others. His mind went blank when Launchpad grabbed Bushroot roughly, pulling him close and making sure his actions were clearly on display for Negaduck as he eyed the still prone mallard with a mix of lust and determination. He was silently daring the duck to retaliate, and Negaduck knew it.

The pause was brief, and Launchpad soon pulled the mutant in his arms into a bruising kiss, biting at Bushroot’s bill and yanking on his tail. If Negaduck wanted to be pissed at him he was going to give him something to be pissed about, and besides, Bushroot tasted amazing.  So amazing that for a moment everything fell away as Launchpad lost himself in the semi-sweet tang of the slender man’s saliva, rolling the flavor on his tongue in an attempt to memorize it forever. He wasn’t even sure the taste was real.

One thing was for sure, Launchpad didn't know water could hurt so much, but he learned quickly when the wet fist connected with his already semi bruised face.

Launchpad dropped Bushroot to the ground, grunting angrily and rubbing at the place where he had been hit as he turned furious eyes on the now snarling water dog. "Oh, well _excuse_ me," he said with a laugh. "Didn't know you already marked this tree."

"Side effects of hitting on a supervillain's boyfriend may include death," Liquidator growled, teeth baring threateningly as he encroached on Launchpad's personal space in an obvious challenge for him to try something else.

"Hey, you hit on my bitch first," Launchpad responded angrily, making the already uncomfortably close proximity even more claustrophobic. There was no way he was backing down, even if there was little if anything he could do to the living puddle.

Dark, watery eyes narrowed at the unconcealed stubbornness. “Survey says you’d better get out of my face or you’re gonna get a real bitter two for one deal.”

“Play dead, dog. I ain’t got time to put up with you.”

“Asshole.”

“Bastard.”

“Chickenshit!”

“Fuck face!”

Megavolt blinked stupidly as the continued barrage of insults grew progressively more vulgar, barely able to make his mind function enough to close his own jaw which had been hanging open. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Quite frankly, Megavolt was pretty intimidated by Launchpad, and with Negaduck currently incapable of functioning enough to give any orders, he just shuddered in his seat and found that he couldn't even muster the strength to move.

Megavolt eyed Launchpad nervously as he continued to argue with Liquidator. This brute had just taken down their boss without a second thought; not even the threat of death had deterred this brick wall of a man from sinking his weight onto him, and he made Negaduck actually _squirm_. Megavolt just couldn’t believe it, and he wondered if perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but he wasn't allowed much time to dwell on that idea before he abruptly snapped back to reality enough for his mind to catch up to what was going on.

Megavolt bolted over to Negaduck, making sure to keep enough distance to just assess the damage rather than actually stepping over that implied boundary. He may have been the only one who was actually allowed to help most of the time, but that hardly meant Negaduck was always willing to allow it. Megavolt needed to find the right kind of opening to actually do something, and bad though his memory was, experience had taught him to tread carefully.

“Christ.” Megavolt breathed, unable to keep his eyes on one thing at a time as his vision shot between the other three and their injured leader. “Bandaged your ribs... is your hand broken? Do I need to bandage that too?” He twirled the medical wrap between his fingers— a nervous tick that often reared its head at times such as this.

Negaduck didn't reply. He simply wiped his face with his good hand and stared forward, locking eyes on the frames of his bickering subordinates.

Megavolt could tell something was definitely wrong as Negaduck didn't even push him away when he placed his hands on the mallard's shoulders to help him carefully sit up. That didn't sit right in Megavolt's stomach at all—the churning and discomfort reminding him that he hadn't yet eaten today— but there was far more in the other man’s expression that was disconcerting. Was it hurt on Negaduck's face? Was it just pure malice? Was it confusion at having been knocked down so easily? It was a strange expression that just didn't sit right, and it wasn’t something any of them ever expected to see.

Even as Negaduck sat there, his eyes locked forward and mind playing back what had just happened in an attempt to piece together the broken memories that had gone much too fast to really comprehend, he still didn’t look like himself. His mind was reeling and almost incapable of connecting one event to another enough to actually show a clear picture of what had happened beyond that wincing remembrance of pain and humiliation that lingered in his every cell.

Launchpad had pinned him to the ground.... Launchpad had called him a slut... Launchpad had moved to kiss him, at least… that's how it seemed...

Launchpad kissed Bushroot...

Kissed Bushroot...

Bushroot...

As his mind had finally caught up with his body, the look on Negaduck’s face turned suddenly into a scowl. Only it wasn’t just anger in that expression: it was heartbreak.

Much to Megavolt's relief, Negaduck finally brushed the rat's hands off him and struggled to stand back up on his feet, feeling disorientated and wobbly as if his legs weren’t even really attached anymore. There was a blind fury bubbling up in the pit of his stomach and it mixed quite well with the red that currently stained his cheeks from the last encounter.

That asshole. That motherfucking asshole. Disobeys his orders and follows him into this universe and demands HE explain something to him. He kicks him in the fucking ribs and breaks them, humiliates him in front of his whole team, and leaves a burning desire for something in the pit of his stomach that was actually the worst affront of all. Negaduck simply brushed that feeling away, but on top of all that, Launchpad kissed Bushroot. BUSHROOT. The lamest of his four. The coward. The fucking weed.

Launchpad had degraded him to nothing more than a whore, and the reality of insult mixed with insult left Negaduck feeling sick with anger. He was not going to let this go; he couldn't.

“Fry his fucking ass!” Negaduck growled at Megavolt, catching the rat by surprise. “Put your worthless self to use and FRY HIM!”

Megavolt shook in his spot and pieced together the order as best he could with his mind still racing. He clumsily lost hold on the medical wrap in his hands, leaving his fingers feeling anxious and empty, but he followed the order given to him. Sparking electricity through the prongs on his hat, he shot a stream over at Launchpad and hoped that it would break him and Liquidator away from sizing each other up.

Liquidator would be none too affected by the currents, but Launchpad, despite being made of brick, was still flesh and bone, and there was enough current heading his way to at least daze the man a little bit.

Launchpad didn’t even have time to react to the situation beyond staring stupidly at Negaduck as the furious order slipped from his lips, barely even able to take a shocked step away from Liquidator before he was brought to his knees by the vicious stream of electricity.

It was hot. Painfully hot. Harsh sparks mixed with desperate desire making Launchpad’s already racing heart pound at an almost unbearable rate beneath the relentless flow of the caustic current. Raspy gasps for air pulled from his throat and made his lungs ache from the strain as he grasped at his chest in hopes that the action might calm the over exerted organ beneath his fingers. If the sensation hadn’t paled in comparison to the ache that Negaduck’s very presence filled him with it might have been enough to steal away his composure altogether. Instead the shock only fueled his anger making Negaduck’s vehement words sting his ears and dig at his heart.

This wasn’t working.

Like stealing a toy from another child, Launchpad’s rough and rash actions had filled him with a fleeting feeling of victory only to leave him broken moments later beneath the realization that what he had stolen was far less satisfying when the other kid didn’t want it anymore. A choked sound of distress forced its way from his mouth, and he was unable to pull back the noise from the air around him no matter how hard he tried.

“Little… bastard,” Launchpad wheezed, clutching harder at his chest in an attempt to prevent more sounds of pain.

Insanity had Megavolt cackling at the sight, backing off on instinct when Negaduck hobbled his way past him and grabbed the discarded chainsaw on the floor. Megavolt bounded up behind him and stood just a few inches away, looking ready to catch should the mallard fall.

Megavolt stared at Launchpad from behind Negaduck's shoulder, eyeing him nervously as the large man attempted to recover. “Was it such a good idea to lead him to our hideout?” he mumbled towards Negaduck.

Megavolt received an angry grunt in response, Negaduck choosing to ignore him in favor of addressing Launchpad instead.

“Think it’s funny to try and demean me in front of my team? Think you're going to get anywhere with THAT?!” Negaduck spat, motioning over to Bushroot with venom burning in his veins. “Listen here you worthless fuck... You make another move like that, and I'm throwing you out to sea in a body bag.... Fuck that, I'll send you out in pieces if you try some shit like that again!”

Despite Launchpad’s current feeling of defeat, there was still that sumptuous sound of Negaduck’s shock and discomfort playing beneath his tone of voice, and the sound made Launchpad shudder, turning half-lidded eyes upon Negaduck as the other man staggered uncouthly towards him. This wasn’t what he had wanted. Negaduck was supposed to fight for himself not turn his lackeys on him, but still, as he turned his attention to the stumbling, snarling mallard he couldn’t stop that same relentless heat from filling him once again at the sight of the mighty Negaduck reduced to this trembling, disheveled mess standing in front of him with such a look of anger laced with… something else. Disappointment perhaps?

Maybe this was working after all.

A deep, growling laugh began to build in Launchpad’s chest, finally pouring from his bill as he regarded how pathetic Negaduck’s words really were when combined with the concoction of red and shame on his face. “Ya know, it is kinda funny,” Launchpad finally answered, raising his still slightly quivering body back to its feet so he could tower over his leader once again.

It was to be noted that despite having the chainsaw in his hands, Negaduck kept his distance making Launchpad’s grin grow at the way the other man took to pointing angrily at him as he tried to regain the shattered dignity that had been dismantled when Launchpad had tried to make a move on him.

“When I get my fucking hands on you I'm gonna –you're gonna –FUCK!” Negaduck hissed, slamming his beloved chainsaw to the rotten floor and cupping an arm around his ribs as his injured hand twitched.

Too much movement. _Way_ too much movement.

Negaduck’s nerves flared up again and threatened to drop him if he used much more of his adrenaline substituted energy. He had been too busy focusing in on where his body hurt to really receive any pleasure from the smell of burnt feathers and flesh that still lingered in the air. On top of that, Launchpad had the audacity to laugh even after the voltage that had been sent through his blood stream which robbed Negaduck of any other delight he might have derived from the display. The sound gave Negaduck a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, a mix between butterflies and a sickness, and all he could muster was to just stare at the pelican as if he had been offended by the act.

Honestly, the expressions that played upon his face were comical, but Negaduck could barely even register that he was making them at all. The only thing he knew was that his cheeks were burning, and he didn't like the implications of what that meant.

The entire display brought Launchpad’s grin back full force, obnoxiously smug smirk snaking across his face even as he regarded the other bird with desire-filled eyes. “Oh, we’ll fuck all right,” he said deeply. “Why don’t you stop having your bitches do your dirty work and come get me yourself?” he dared, diminishing the space between them in a tortuous manner.

Disheveled, burning in pain, red faced: there were a number of things those words made Negaduck feel as he stood there curled in on himself, nursing at the pain that he wasn't sure was infuriating him, or exciting him. This wasn't the first time Launchpad had done a number on him, it really wasn't, but it was the first time he had to double his ego and pretend that the shit Launchpad just pulled didn't bother him as much as it did. Oh, but it bothered him; it bothered him big time, and in more ways than one. It wasn't every day when Negaduck could feel the hot wash of humiliation rattle his bones, but he was certainly feeling it today.

“Wh-what...?” It sounded weird. Negaduck’s voice had cracked, but he was generally still shocked that despite all this, Launchpad remained stubborn and still sized him down.

Launchpad was known for his tenacity that was for sure. He was a steel-plated juggernaut that would plow through anything in his way, and sometimes Negaduck could swear that he was simply immune to death, but still, he had expected the man to be at least a bit more wary of pushing the boundaries now. The look on Launchpad’s face clearly said otherwise.

Negaduck wasn’t worried though… was he? Megavolt was beside him; Megavolt could shock this bastard in a moment flat, he thought to himself, but that hadn’t really worked the first time, had it? Negaduck’s fingers twitched, the mallard finding his hands uncomfortably empty. He then remembered that he had thrown his chainsaw to the floor when the pain had gotten the better of his thought process, and his blood ran cold.

The feeling grew worse when the space they once had between them was destroyed as Launchpad made heavy steps to close it, and suddenly Negaduck felt the strange sensation of feeling trapped. He didn't like it one bit. The words Launchpad hissed rung in his ears, and immediately he tried to think of a way to take down the brute without aid, but his mind could only focus on Megavolt, and despite coming up with multiple plans, they all sounded far from effective.

“Back off...” Was the best thing Negaduck could come up with, as he clutched his good hand into a fist.

The inadequate response did nothing to deter the approach, and Negaduck hated himself for shuddering beneath Launchpad's imposing height, staring up at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

Liquidator eyed the display with a great amount of intrigue. As much as it had been satisfying to see Launchpad get taken down by one of the scrawnier members of their team it wasn’t what really served to cool his anger. A glance at Bushroot told him that his fellow mutant was okay despite his wide eyes and ashamed flush of color, and only the assurance that Launchpad wanted his blushing blossom almost solely for the satisfaction of making Negaduck jealous made Liquidator’s boiling water cool.

Fluid eyes set their sights on Launchpad’s back, staring past the massive form to seek out the shuddering rodent that was now poised to protect their leader. There was something very wrong about all of this, but damnit, Bud was actually starting to like it. In fact, now that he was sure Bushroot wasn’t Launchpad’s main focus the whole thing made him downright horny. Liquidator shuddered briefly in pleasure before steeling his nerves to face the possible repercussions of what he was about to do.

“Not enough juice for ya?” Megavolt warned, taking a few steps back as he was obviously intimidated at close range. “I got lots more where that came from, asshole! You're toast –”

The rest of his words were ripped from Megavolt’s throat when a brutal stream of abnormally animate water smacked him rudely in the chest. He knew who it was, but his mind couldn't exactly focus with half of his brain cells splitting and his body convulsing from the short in his battery.

It happened so fast that even Launchpad barely had time to register it. Only the faint feeling of the dampness on his arm and the sight of the now groaning and drenched rat on the floor assured him that it had actually happened. He ignored Negaduck’s reaction in favor of shooting a questioning glance over his shoulder, genuinely shocked that the other alpha male he had just been sizing up had actually lent a hand to help him. Launchpad wasn’t quite sure what to make of the suddenly impish look on the other man’s face, but he studied the expression warily as if trying to pick away the fluid layers might reveal Liquidator’s true motives.

Behind him, Negaduck was fuming. There hadn't been any water in the room which left only one possible offender who could have taken Megavolt out, and sure enough there Liquidator was standing in the back of the room and looking as smug as ever, the motherfucker. Negaduck's anger rose, still clouded by the embarrassment he was currently feeling, but it quickly built to such a fury that the heat of his wrath was almost enough to drown out that lingering burn of humiliation.

The familiar scent of Megavolt's fried body hit Negaduck’s nose, and his attention was swept away to the rat, fidgeting in his place and looking completely out of it. Megavolt coughed, signaling that he was still conscious, but just barely. That was his last line of defense, and it was clear now Liquidator wasn't going to be helping him. Fucking Bushroot, he didn't even want to think about that guy, and he didn't even notice that the insane toy maker had suddenly materialized from his room and was looking upon the new display with curiosity.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Negaduck found his voice, and screamed it in Liquidator's direction.

The furious question only served to make the dog grin wider. “Nothing that a little once in a lifetime offer won’t fix,” Liquidator said as his eyes locked with Launchpad’s despite the fact that he was addressing their leader.

“Bud?! What are you doing?” Bushroot whispered nervously, finally pulling himself together enough to stand up.

Liquidator ignored the nervous question even though his liquid curled around the leafy fingers that had just latched onto his arm. “He says your name when I’m fucking him you know,” he said, chuckling slightly at the way Launchpad cocked a brow in response. “Didn’t really realize what the whole _LP_ thing meant before but now it’s actually kinda adorable.”

Negaduck’s face lit up completely red, and he suddenly looked very much like a deer caught in headlights. That wasn't something he expected the dog to ever recount, and in many ways he had managed to convince himself that he wasn’t even really doing it. It was a retched secret, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop those two simple letters from haunting him and slipping from his mouth in whispered breath when he was too far gone to be capable of stopping them. It tormented him constantly, and now his secret was out.

“Sh-shut up! Shut the fuck up! I've never done that!” Negaduck yelled.

Despite the obvious anger, the cracks in Negaduck’s voice made it very evident that he was feeling strangely put in his place, and there was little to indicate that the others believed the claim. Liquidator was notorious for being a liar and a cheat, but in reality was he was nothing if not honest with his teammates, and Negaduck dropped his face into his hands as that reality sunk in, desperate to hide himself from the world.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. He could have executed Launchpad the second he had laid eyes on him, he could have done this, he could have done that, but he didn't do any of it, and now he was paying the price. What was it about Launchpad that did this to him? It was a scary thought that he could reduce him to... _this_. It concocted some very unfamiliar feelings that were currently swirling in Negaduck's stomach making him sick and convincing him for a second that he was going to vomit.

The wet chuckles sounding into the room fell on deaf ears as the blood rushed to Launchpad’s face bringing with it that relentless pound of his heart in his ears. Was that true? He studied Negaduck almost cautiously, watching as the other man slipped his fingers hesitantly from his face. The digits trembled in the air as Negaduck attempted to make whatever vicious face he could muster, but it wasn't vicious, it was embarrassed and shocked, and Launchpad couldn’t help that he was excited by it.

The blood rushed to an entirely different part of Launchpad’s anatomy as he moved closer. “That so?” he whispered huskily. “If you wanted a piece of my meat all ya had to do was ask, Negsy.”

Negaduck didn't even have the chance to properly answer. The words “I didn't” were hot on his tongue, a lie, but Launchpad had closed the space between them so quickly he could barely even register it. An obnoxiously toothy grin mocked his resolve as Launchpad loomed over him, gripping his red shirt tightly and lifting him off the floor with a disconcerting ease. Negaduck struggled, wriggling in the grip and pushing at the hand currently fisted in his shirt with both of his own, but he found they could not get good enough footing to really be of any use.

The feeble struggles did nothing to loosen the fierce hold, and Launchpad only grew more excited at the smaller man’s squirming. In one swift and decisive motion he pressed Negaduck up against the crumbling wall behind him, trapping him once again and pressing close. The action forced Negaduck’s legs to spread as Launchpad pushed his large body between them, putting Negaduck in an extremely compromising position and making Launchpad’s blood pressure spike at the feeling of power as the other man attempted to get out of his hold.

The weak wall seemed to groan as pressure was placed to it, but it did its job and held Negaduck against it, even as Launchpad added his own weight and applied his own pressure. It brought a new feeling of heat to the party, one that Negaduck hadn't been aware he'd been feeling all this time, but now there was no ignoring it, and despite the burn of both anger and humiliation, this one traveled lower, and his legs shivered around Launchpad's frame as he whimpered.

Launchpad leaned in close, once again bringing his face close enough to Negaduck’s bill for his hot breath to ghost across the slightly trembling appendage. “Like _Bud_ the best, do ya?” he hissed softly into Negaduck’s ear. “Is that piece of shit the closest you can get to someone dominating you the way only _I_ can?”

There was no ignoring that disrespectful tone, especially as it was accompanied by the heat of Launchpad’s breath against his skin and the familiar smell of liquor and smoke that was hitting his nostrils. Shuddering, Negaduck attempted to shake his head feebly. “N-no I – ”

The attempted reply was drowned by the howl of pain that came in response to the strong teeth that sunk into the sensitive skin of his throat, Negaduck struggling against the rough action while still craning his neck to allow more of it.

Launchpad salivated at the sweet taste of blood and shame as he began to tenderly lick at the wound. “They’ll never love you the way I do,” he whispered, keeping his voice low to avoid the others hearing him yet deep down not caring if they did.

That was it. It was out in the open now and Negaduck could do with the information what he pleased. In that moment Launchpad didn’t care if he reciprocated the emotion or not as long as his body wanted him.

There was so much going on that Negaduck had no idea what to focus on other than how absolutely worn his body was feeling and how delectable the pain was. Launchpad loved him, he suddenly thought, finding that he had somehow managed to catch that little bit of information. Launchpad loved him too... loved him... loved....

The thought was derailed when his arms were suddenly pulled over his head, making him squeak from the pressure and forcing his trembling legs to hold tighter as he squirmed as best he could.

Launchpad pressed against his injured hand just hard enough to highlight the pain but not enough to cause it more damage than it had already endured. The change from all out force felt somewhat strange to both parties, but Launchpad wanted more of the sensation of Negaduck’s desire –craved it in fact—and he didn’t want to drown his every touch in pain. He wanted the other man to squirm so badly. So badly it burned through his chest and for a moment he thought Negaduck might actually be able to feel the heat seeping from his body.

“H-hold on! Just – the other's I can't –” Negaduck tried to speak, but they were cut off sentences that never registered to Launchpad's brain, as the pelican was too focused in on other things to really care.

Suddenly Negaduck moaned, there was no holding it in, that thumb of Launchpad’s was circling about the bruising hand of his, feeling strangely comforting despite how much the appendage screamed in pained refusal from the touch. His feathers stood on end, and his spine tingled from the sensations. He hated how his body wished for a kiss, how his body craved the other man's every touch, but he couldn’t make it stop. The familiar feeling of pain was all Launchpad, and it was sending his sensations into overdrive as he groaned and arched his back painfully against the wall.

Heavy pants fell from Launchpad’s beak, spreading the soft motion of the humid air against Negaduck’s cheek and making Launchpad hunger for him even more. “Were you jus jealous that you didn’t get a kiss?” he teased. “How ‘bout I show these bitches how it’s done?”

With that simple, rhetorical question he forced himself on Negaduck once again, pulling the smaller body as close as possible and pushing his tongue deep into his mouth.

The kiss wasn’t such a shock, some part of Negaduck must have been expecting it, but fireworks went off the moment it connected, and for a second he forgot that there were four pairs of eyes watching them.

Moaning, Negaduck returned the kiss, Launchpad having done a good job hazing his mind so his body almost moved on autopilot. He opened his bill enough for Launchpad to deepen the kiss and invite the familiar taste that only he had into his mouth, quickly intoxicating him with the flavor.

This had to be what heaven was like. Launchpad’s version of it anyway. His head was swimming with so much sensation that it took a moment to even register that Negaduck was kissing him back, but as soon as it did his pulse spiked and his fingers gripped harder at the sweet flesh beneath them. The way Negaduck’s legs shuddered against him and gripped at his sides brought a fluttering excitement to his stomach that made him feel momentarily like a smitten school girl who finally got a kiss from her crush. He may not have gotten Negaduck to verbally admit he wanted it just yet but he sure as hell got him to physically admit it.

“F-fuck,” Negaduck whimpered against the kiss in obvious enjoyment, but as if on instinct he clasped down on Launchpad's tongue with his fangs.

The victory was so sweet on Launchpad’s tongue that he didn’t even notice the sharp teeth against the slick muscle until they sunk in and filled his mouth with the taste of blood.

Launchpad’s eyes bulged at the sudden dose of pain. “GAH! Pointy toothed little SHIT!” he slurred, pressing his palm against Negaduck’s throat in an attempt to pry the smaller man from his face.

It wasn’t really intentional. It was a habitual reflex born from all the times Negaduck had sunk his teeth into him in the past, but he still did it, and it felt strangely satisfying to feel the soft gasps for air against his fingers. Launchpad was getting far too drunk on the feeling of overpowering his fowl-mouthed companion, and the look on Negaduck’s face clearly said that he was actually enjoying the suffocating grip as well.

In fact, Negaduck couldn’t remember anything that rivaled the sensations that were currently playing his nerves like a violin. Everything else paled in comparison, if he could even remember anything else in that moment, and it sent his mind into overdrive as it tried to make sense of the whole situation. There were so many things to focus on, so many things that wanted to steal his attention, and in turn it confused him. Negaduck was incapable of focusing on so many things at once, and it rendered his brain little more than putty leaving him to melt atop Launchpad's hand as he was molded into the moaning mess the larger bird so desperately craved.

Everything felt like a blur. Everything other than Launchpad felt, and looked, like a haze, and even as the taste of iron bled into his mouth, Negaduck could barely register that he had just bit the other man. That is, until Launchpad's voice cut through the fog like a knife, and he felt that deviously delightful pressure against his neck. Lord knows what prompted him to laugh, but he did: deep and raspy, cutting off his air supply as he held on tight without much thought in the matter.

The familiar taste of blood heightened Negaduck’s senses, and he grinned despite the palm currently digging into his neck, ruffling his feathers and choking him. The reaction Launchpad provided was priceless, and he salivated at the feeling of flesh wedged in between his fangs as the other man tried to get him to let go. His hold was that of a hound, hungry for blood and that sweet sound of pain. A gravely growl came from his throat and finally Negaduck let go, allowing Launchpad his tongue back.

Launchpad eased his grip slowly once he was free, leaving some of the pressure and petting roughly at the wound on Negaduck’s neck as the other man inhaled heavily. The deep pants made Negaduck’s chest shudder beneath the force which just made him all the more delectable looking. Launchpad laughed softly, displaying the red stains on his teeth and pushing the faint smell of blood towards Negaduck as his breath escaped his mouth.

Negaduck choked, laughing back between his gasps for air. The taste of Launchpad that stained his saliva was enough to get Negaduck high on its own, but when he swirled that taste in his mouth with the iron it made it all the better, and in a drunken haze he pushed and struggled against Launchpad's grip, attempting to free himself until Launchpad finally released the rest of that pressure that had almost made him black out. God, if it wasn't the pain that got to him first, it would definitely be that man’s strong hold.

“Fuckin’ Christ yer despicable Negsy,” Launchpad said with a laugh as he attempted to contain the flow of blood dripping from his mouth.

“You act surprised.” Negaduck rasped.

It was clear that he had gotten some of his train of thought back from the little stint of instinct that had happened, but he clearly wasn't all there yet. Nothing registered to him besides the man before him, and for that brief moment he could forget that they weren't alone. Negaduck rolled his head, reacting to the feeling of Launchpad's fingers against his neck, and seemed to be expecting a hold again. Nothing came from it though, and the deep pants that pulsed through Negaduck's chest sounded almost disappointed.

The needy noise was not lost on Launchpad making him smile softly at Negaduck’s obvious desire for more. “Just wanted to taste me that bad, eh?” he asked, sticking out his bloodied tongue so he could swipe some of the crimson fluid along the tip of Negaduck’s bill.

“I wanted your disgusting tongue out of my mouth,” Negaduck lied, watching in intrigue as Launchpad ran more of that blood down his beak and trying not to shudder at the scent of it. “Put me the fuck down,” he growled in an attempt to regain some of his composure.

Negaduck wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere where he wouldn't have the eyes of his entire team upon him boring holes into his skin like fire, but that obviously wasn't going to be the case as Launchpad simply snorted softly at the order, wholly unintimidated by the attempt at anger.

“Ya know, I _was_ gonna take this somewhere more private but since you wanna be a dick I guess yer just askin’ for more punishment.”

Should Negaduck have expected such a reply from Launchpad? Yes, he should have. Did that stop him from being so stunned when the man refused to give in? No, it didn't, and Negaduck's face mirrored such feelings as each of Launchpad's words sunk into his mind, one at a time, slowly making more sense as they cut through the confusion and shock.

Launchpad almost reconsidered those words for a moment, but there was no denying that satisfying sense of exhibitionism, and the resulting shame on Negaduck’s face made it far too tantalizing to resist torturing the duck a bit more. After all, he did look so gorgeous when he was painted such a shameful shade of red.

Ruff fingers gripped none too gently at Negaduck’s ass, a possessive growl escaping Launchpad’s mouth as he pulled his cargo from the wall only to turn around and drop him back to the aged floor so he could pin him once again.

“Fuckin' shit –” Negaduck croaked, going rigid against the intruding hand that was still on his ass as he felt it tighten around the plump flesh.

It was criminal how Launchpad’s growl had played at his spine, but he couldn't help it. For a second he thought that Launchpad had changed him mind on taking this somewhere more private but no such luck. Still, there was something strangely fitting about the dirty smell and feel of the ground, and it had Negaduck panting heavily in a mix of excitement and breathlessness.  

The wooden floor creaked under their weight as a yelp released itself from the confines of Negaduck’s throat in response to the rough connection. He felt as if he were on fire, and he moved to try and get up, but it was as if Launchpad's shadow alone carried with it the weight of the entire world making him feel completely stapled to the floor. It didn't stop him from squirming, but it certainly did stop him from escaping.

There was something so sweet in the victory of seeing Negaduck so helpless. Even his desperate attempts to regain control only made him look even more pathetic, and Launchpad couldn’t help but lick his bill hungrily at the sight of it.

Despite the way his actions and words spoke, Launchpad had no intention of forcing Negaduck. It ultimately would be far less satisfying to rape him than to get him to accept that he wanted it, and no matter how badly he wanted the other bird to suffer for turning his emotions into a muddled mess he wasn’t willing to push it so far that Negaduck would hate him. That was one thing he truly couldn’t live with, but goddamn that mix of anger and embarrassment on Negaduck’s face made him hot. Launchpad was going to make that stubborn duck admit he wanted him.

Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA bet ya thought there was gonna be a sex scene, eh? Well, don't worry you'll get your smut next chapter.  
> Stay tuned kids!


	4. Possession

Patience had never been one of Launchpad’s strengths. He was tired of talking, tired of playing around and tired of pining for what should be rightfully his. Negaduck was his property as much as the reverse was true. It was an obsessive sort of possession on both their parts, and it incited Launchpad incessantly, but that didn’t mean that the look of something close to fear on the smaller man’s face wasn’t enough to give him pause. Launchpad placed his bill against Negaduck’s cheek, shifting the appendage delicately through the plumage as if offering some form of reassurance.

It made Negaduck stiffen uncomfortably. His feathers lifted at the meticulous grooming, instinctively spreading as if to give Launchpad better access. He knew this was something birds would do to one another, but it was a ritual he had never partaken in, and as such was very ignorant of. Something about it actually frightened him. It was preening. It was tender. It was something intended to be a form of bonding, and Negaduck wasn’t sure how to cope with that. A strange sound of defiance came from his throat at that gentle contact, but there was no stopping the returned affection, his head automatically tilting in Launchpad's direction in an obvious appreciation of the sentiment.

“Get the fuck off me,” Negaduck whispered, still stubbornly refusing the affection in words even though his face was pressed against Launchpad's bill.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Launchpad replied, reluctantly removing his beak from Negaduck’s feathers so he could smirk down at him. “I like it here. Besides, told ya I was gonna show these losers how it’s done.” It was the only warning Launchpad gave for what was coming next beyond the faint sound of a zipper lowering as he finally freed the painfully hard flesh trapped within his jeans. He sighed heavily in relief, immediately nestling the hot organ against Negaduck’s tail. “ _Fuck_ that’s better,” he muttered.

The familiar feeling immediately made Negaduck go rigid, his eyes widening almost comically at the implications. Embarrassingly, it froze him in place save for the shudder that ran the entire way down his spine. It was big, as hefty and imposing as the rest of Launchpad, and if Negaduck had craned his neck and swiveled his hips he probably could have gotten an actual look it, but from what he could tell, Megavolt and Quackerjack definitely paled in comparison. Liquidator was the only one who could come up with a size such as that, but considering he wasn’t quite bound by the normal laws of physics that was justified. Megavolt might be a close second in length, but he certainly couldn’t compare with that girth and Quackerjack… Wait, was he really going to compare sizes among his subordinates? No, he wasn't, so Negaduck stopped himself right there and nearly melted as the blood burned in his cheeks. He could feel his blood rushing to another place too, but he did his best to ignore that particular detail.

The sudden increase in the lewdness of the whole situation made Bushroot cringe. There was something undeniably satisfying about seeing Negaduck get taken down for once, but yet, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed for baring witness to what this had just devolved into. “Should… should we be watching this?” he asked Liquidator nervously.

“Fuck yes,” Liquidator replied with a sinister snicker, “This offer is NOT available in stores. Besides, I think you kinda like it.”

The husky end to the sentence and the wet hand on his ass made Bushroot flush pathetically. He wasn’t so sure if he liked it or not.

Megavolt wasn’t so sure he liked it either—if he could even collect his thoughts enough to have an opinion on the matter. He was groaning, steaming, shaking and still barely able to even lift himself from the floor. He felt weird but did his best to unsteadily push himself back up onto his feet. Megavolt would have been angry at Liquidator, he really wanted to be, but his attention had been stolen and now could not be taken from the scene that was currently playing for all to see.

Megavolt took a few wobbly steps backwards and instinctively made his way over to Quackerjack, who looked to be enjoying this a little too much. Not that the clown was as ashamed or weird of showing it unlike Megavolt who just really wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing right now.

“I need to charge – should I charge? I'm supposed to protect him right?” Megavolt muttered towards Quackerjack, who was currently making himself comfortable on the couch behind him.

“Hell no, c'mon, I wanna see how this ends! I mean it's hilarious right?” Quackerjack giggled strangely, tapping his index fingers against each other. “Funny in a good way… a _real_ good way. Besides, if he wanted you, he would have said something. Sit back Megsy! Enjoy the show! I mean Liqui's gotta point. Once in a life time offer _riiiight_?” He wiggled his eyebrows underneath his jester hat and patted at the seat beside him.

Megavolt didn't seem to register the invite and as such, continued to stand in front of the broken couch just staring nervously. “I should probably charge. I feel run down… and strange.”

Megavolt continued to ramble to himself underneath his breath, but his hands made quick work to fidget themselves together, and the fact that he started twiddling his thumbs meant he was going nowhere. He found the situation awkward though, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do about that.

Quackerjack noted the movements of his fingers curiously. Megavolt was definitely feeling some sort of negative emotion about all this, but hell if Quackerjack could really pin down said emotion. Unlike other nervous ticks, Megavolt's reasons for messing with his fingers changed from time to time, and so Quackerjack wasn’t really sure what to make of it. He just reached over and mindlessly stroked him on the back, before settling down on the couch once again.

Bushroot was finding himself almost as fidgety as Megavolt and twice as uncomfortable with the whole thing. A glance back at Launchpad only served to fuel the fire burning in his cheeks. The massive man was eyeing him with a look somewhat analogous to an animal stalking a tasty meal which made Bushroot swallow in dread despite the exhilaration that the expression somehow elicited.

“Comere cutie,” Launchpad said, the come hither motion he made with his finger expressing his point non-verbally. He rolled his eyes at the resulting snarl from Liquidator. “Cool it, dog,” he said, “In case ya haven’t noticed I’m kinda too busy to steal your woman right now.”

Bushroot scoffed at being referred to as Liquidator’s “woman” but obeyed the impish demand more out of curiosity than anything else.

The mention of Bushroot finally brought Negaduck back to his senses, and he followed Launchpad's eyes over to where his left hand man and the weed were standing. He couldn't muster a scowl, not at that moment; he just looked genuinely shocked to see the guy there. Until he started making his way over Negaduck's face didn't show any hostility, but the closer the plant duck got the more his brows furrowed.

Bushroot dropped to his knees, locking eyes with Launchpad mostly to keep from addressing Negaduck’s growing glare. A soft yet still unbecoming yelp escaped him when he was suddenly yanked close, thick fingers on his neck and Launchpad’s breath against his skin as his deep voice rumbled in his ear.

“Hold him down,” Launchpad said, gripping Negaduck tighter when the quiet demand made him struggle harder.

Negaduck was spitting venom as he picked up his wriggling again, ignoring whatever pain pulsed in his veins and threatened to send his vision to black. “Oh fuck no! FUCK NO! Don't you fucking dare! You’ll be MULCH if you so much as touch me, bush breath!” Negaduck warned. He bucked in his spot as he attempted to get his foot in a good enough position to kick at Launchpad, but unless he had suddenly become a contortionist that kick wouldn't land anywhere useful as the oversized bird was currently wedged between both his knees, so he took to beating the heel of his foot against the small of Launchpad's back, hoping that maybe something would get the man to let him go.

Bushroot stiffened at Negaduck’s reaction, opening his mouth to resist Launchpad’s order but quickly closing it once again when the look on the other man’s face clearly said that it wasn’t a request. He worried his bottom bill beneath his teeth as he slowly wrapped trembling vines around Negaduck’s wrists, twirling the flexible appendages tightly around his shaking arms and pulling them towards him so that Launchpad’s hands were free to wander as they pleased.

“Good boy,” Launchpad said smugly.

Those rope-like arms tightening around his wrists turned Negaduck’s attention back to his hands, and he tried in vain to get them loose from Bushroot's hold, but with both men holding him down all he accomplished was to gain a back full of splinters. His rib was none too happy either and it made its defiance known with a shot of pain that shook his entire body and forced a wince onto his face.

Negaduck could feel Launchpad make quick work of the situation, hungry lips quickly latching back onto his beak and momentarily preventing any complaints as Launchpad reached to the back of his belt where he always kept a large knife handy. Negaduck couldn't hold back the groan that escaped him when Launchpad made the connection, but despite his mind and body wanting it so badly he tried his best to break the kiss so he could spit what he was feeling right into the other man’s face. Launchpad kept on him though, skillfully, and it left Negaduck completely ignorant of the blade that had just been produced.

It was little more than a familiar glinting of metal, but had Negaduck not been so thoroughly distracted he might have recognized that large knife that had become something of a trademark weapon for the guy (beside brute force that is). There was nothing but that brief hint before Launchpad released Negaduck’s panting mouth and slashed so quickly at his disheveled red shirt that there was little time for him to even react beyond shuddering violently as the blade destroyed that thin line of defense. Negaduck’s mind couldn't register it, but his body reacted eagerly as it expected the cooling touch of that blade to ravish his skin. Only it didn’t, not that time anyway, and it left Negaduck feeling strangely confused and somewhat frustrated.

If Launchpad noticed he didn’t show it; he was too preoccupied with Negaduck’s now exposed chest and ruffled feathers, pushing his destroyed turtleneck out of the way and gripping greedily at Negaduck’s skin. Launchpad didn't even have the decency to be careful around the freshly placed bandages Megavolt had put down, his fingers not bothering to be subtle as they explored the flushed flesh.

Negaduck didn't mind, really he didn't, despite the stream of obscenities pouring from his mouth whenever he had the time to take a gasp of air. His body was reacting favorably where his ego would not let him, and that was simultaneously the best and worst thing about the whole situation. He was lost. He could barely think and his body was on fire in more ways than one. It kept Negaduck from even being able to process what Launchpad was doing beyond the delectable feel of those work-worn hands clawing at his tender skin.

A swift flick of Launchpad’s wrist left a small slice in Negaduck’s torso, sending a jolt through his body as Launchpad stared with lustful approval at the stream of blood that leaked from the wound and stained Negaduck’s white feathers red. Another barely discernable motion and a twin mark mirrored the previous cut adding an oddly satisfying symmetry to the crimson stains. Absolutely euphoric was the pain, and that was either because Negaduck was getting used to it or his mind was numbing down so much that he could barely comprehend it anymore. Either way, he moaned and shut his eyes tightly as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

 _Beautiful_.

That same simple thought occurred to both parties in that instant as they each soaked in the experience in their own way, the rest of the world falling away for a moment as they lost themselves in each other’s presence.

Launchpad licked at his bill as he watched the unrestrained euphoria settle on Negaduck’s face. He was only barely aware of the fact that Liquidator was now holding Bushroot from behind, petting the panting mutant possessively as he perched his chin on Bushroot’s shoulder and watched the show with a wholly mischievous look on his face. Launchpad didn’t really care much that they were there; he was only really interested in one thing at the moment.

Rough fingers twined ruthlessly into the feathers at Negaduck’s hips, lifting them up so that his back end rested against Launchpad’s chest where he had a delectable amount of access to the small duck’s most sensitive areas. A viscous bite was left on Negaduck’s thigh as Launchpad paused momentarily to stroke at his still trembling legs.

“N-not there,” Negaduck whispered shakily.

Launchpad ignored the quiet plea leaving more bite marks as he gnawed his way down the appendage, the angry marks only stopping with his teeth met the silken feathers of Negaduck’s hip. Those legs were still trembling as Negaduck groaned at the feeling of Launchpad's teeth sinking into the skin of his thigh, leaving a mark that broke skin and dribbled blood the same as his knife had done earlier. It left a stunning mark, little indents of Launchpad's teeth, which was complimented by the others Launchpad left on his way down the appendage.

Launchpad paused right before his mouth met Negaduck’s crotch, his burning breath leaving small puffs of air against the exposed area that made the downy feathers dance to the beat of his heart. “Tell me you want me,” he ordered.

The words barely registered. They swirled with the other thoughts and words Negaduck so wished he could say at that moment, and it was so overwhelming that his mind became a scrambled mess. Negaduck couldn't think; he couldn't focus. It didn't even feel like he was awake at that moment. Perhaps this was all a dream, and if so, he didn’t want to wake up. He shuddered, growing hard as the hot, humid air of Launchpad's breath did wonders to weaken his already unstable resolve.

Despite recent protests, it was clear Negaduck was giving in and it was heightened by his inability to think clearly, letting loose something Launchpad truly never thought he would hear.

“ _Please_...”

It trembled as it was whispered, and it felt disgusting on Negaduck’s tongue. It was almost like he had just eaten something vile and regurgitated it up for all to hear, but he swallowed the feeling as his tongue took the initiative his brain could no longer muster.

“Please... just fucking stop. Stop teasing... I can't take it...” Negaduck huffed, eyes refusing to open as he turned his head to hide away in shame. “Fucking do something or I'm gonna.... I'm gonna pass out.”

It was the best he could do. His ego hadn't deflated enough at that moment to offer anything more, but it was enough that he could sort of beg, albeit in a very slurred tone as his brain refused work properly. He was subtly aware of what he was saying, but only barely. He knew he had said something that didn't quite sit right, and it made his stomach twist with a strange delighted sickness.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to get off on something so demeaning? Negaduck was a masochist and he knew it; he couldn't possibly deny it any longer, and as more time passed, he knew he was only getting harder at the thought despite how the wash of humiliation rocked his very core. It made him wish he could just sink into the floorboards and be done with it all. Hell, there was that part of the flooring that was sure to give way to the tiny basement below any time now. Maybe if Negaduck wriggled himself out of this he could “accidentally” go running in that direction and that would be that. But no, he didn't want this to end as early as he tried to pretend he did. He wanted this moment to last. More than that, he wanted this moment to go further.

Subconsciously, Negaduck loved the thought of the four men around him looking down upon him, and despite his rather inflated ego there was some sort of sick pleasure to be derived from being treated like Launchpad’s toy. It didn’t stop him from wanting to hide from that feeling, turning his head into his arm in an attempt to simply not be seen by any of them as he wondered how his wildest fantasy and worst nightmare had somehow managed to breed this scenario he now found himself in.

The display rendered Launchpad’s mind so lost that for a moment all he could do was stare in shock.

 _Please_.

That one single word rang in Launchpad’s ears over and over, stripping away everything else so that nothing remained but the fluttering feeling that lone syllable elicited. Yet, it suddenly felt all wrong. Despite the way Negaduck feverishly grasped at his slipping sense of control it was clear he had broken down almost completely, and it just didn’t seem right. Maybe Launchpad had taken this too far. Would the only person he ever loved hate him when this was over?

Launchpad swallowed against the sickness creeping into his throat, cringing internally as his heart sank into his stomach to wallow in the self-imposed nausea. He had wanted to tear down Negaduck’s resolve so bad that he now barely recognized him, and despite the way it made a certain part of Launchpad’s anatomy twitch at the beauty of the submissive display, he found himself suddenly wanting very much for the others to leave.

Launchpad lowered Negaduck’s hips gently back to the ground, abandoning his previous intent and leaning over the other man so he could press his forehead against Negaduck’s in an attempt to elicit more of the tender contact from his leader that had so bothered the other man earlier. As delightful as it felt to feel Negaduck’s vulnerable flesh bruise and rip beneath such primal brute force Launchpad was now left with the irrepressible desire to prove to Negaduck that it was more than just sex he was after, that he wasn’t just trying to tear him down just for the sake of seeing him suffer. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought.

“Don’t pass out just yet, Negsy. We haven’t even gotten to the good part.” With that breathy sentence Launchpad tore his bill from the tantalizing scent of blood and sweat, finally forcing himself to acknowledge the two mutants in front of them once again. “Beat it kids,” he said, the sternness of his voice backing the words with a relentless force. “Daddy and I need some alone time.”

“No.”

The curt response immediately lit a fire in Launchpad’s gut that seethed from his expression as he turned his angry gaze on the sopping mammal still staring smugly at him. “Sorry, didn’t _catch_ that,” he snarled, leaning forward in a furious threat.

“I said, _NO_ ,” Liquidator repeated, matching the other man’s advance by stretching his neck over Bushroot’s shoulder in a clear declaration that there was nothing Launchpad could do to intimidate him. He grinned cockily at the growl he received in response, watery teeth glinting in the soft light as his smile spread wider. “I wanna watch you fuck him,” he said.

“I’m really not in the mood to have a pissing match with a goddamn mutt.”

“No man-made fluid can compare to _Liquidator_ brand water.”

“…Don’t ever get sick of talkin’ like that do ya?”

“Not really, no.”

Launchpad clenched his teeth angrily, setting his eyes back on Bushroot and making the other man cringe in response. An evil grin slipped across Launchpad’s face at the delightful sight, an impish thought setting roots in his head. So Liquidator wanted to play that way, huh? “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

Liquidator scowled at the retort. “ _Excuse me_?”

Launchpad leaned in closer, subconsciously petting the still panting man beneath him as he shifted against the petite body in his grip. “Demonstrate how a puddle goes about fuckin’ a tree and maybe I’ll give ya a show in return,” he said smugly.

It was obvious from the look on Liquidator’s face that he didn’t particularly want his demand to turn into a trade, but he considered the idea anyway, humming softly in Bushroot’s ear as he thought about the notion.

Bushroot’s body had gone completely ridged. He really didn’t like being in the middle of a faceoff between two such impervious men and he certainly didn’t like being dragged into it. The whole thing was starting to leave a very sour taste in his mouth.

A miserable shudder ran down Bushroot’s spine as he ripped his suddenly trembling vines from Negaduck’s wrists, releasing the other bird so he could hide his face in his leafy hands. “Just stop!” he yelled, knees pulling to his chest as he tried to hide from the entire situation. “This is so wrong,” he whimpered.

Liquidator huffed at the reaction, pulling the quivering plant duck closer and twining his fingers in his silken strands of hair as he begrudgingly gave in. “ _Fine_ you win,” he grumbled. “Do whatever you want.”

Launchpad’s grin widened at the unintentional permission that the wet dog had just given him.

“Except Reggie,” Liquidator added with a possessive growl when he noted the immature look on the other man’s face.

Launchpad couldn’t help but laugh. He really was getting way too much enjoyment out of messing with Negaduck’s lackeys, but there was something else he was going to enjoy way more than pushing Liquidator’s boundaries. With that simple thought, Launchpad returned his full attention to the prize beneath him.

Negaduck was obviously unaware of the feud that had been going on, but he had mustered enough strength of will to crack an eye open and actually try and listen into the conversation that was happening. They had been bartering? Over what, Negaduck couldn't quite piece together, having missed most of the conversation himself, but it was certainly a sight to see Liquidator submit like that, and the way Launchpad was now staring at him hinted to the fact that he had been unwillingly involved. He was none too happy about any of that, but it was intriguing to Negaduck to say the least. Still, as intriguing as it was, there was something rather upsetting about it too. Perhaps it just seemed out of character, but it was a tad bit crushing in a strange way that his team had just surrendered him like that to Launchpad.

Negaduck would never admit it. He'd told himself a million times he hated these wastes of space, but honestly, they were the closest things to “friends” he'd ever had—besides Launchpad—and to have them more or less abandon him did make him fume somewhat. It was probably more an unreasonable expectation of loyalty than anything else, but still it left him feeling uncharacteristically let down.

Launchpad could somehow see that thought playing behind Negaduck’s groggy eyes, but it did little to sway his course of action. He gripped Negaduck tightly with one arm and slipped his nearly forgotten knife back into his belt while his mouth found the spot where he had bit Negaduck once again, sucking gently so that he could add the faint taste of Negaduck’s blood to the stain of his own that still lingered on his tongue.

That feeling of Launchpad's beak against his neck was the only thing capable of bringing Negaduck back to reality. He moaned against the contact, wriggling on the rotten floor and finally putting his freed hands to use as he snaked them up and softly pushed against Launchpad's shoulders without much thought or force behind the action. It felt good, too good, and he craned his neck sideways, giving Launchpad more access without a word.

Launchpad mimicked the sound of Negaduck’s soft moan, salivating at the physical mingling of their essences as the sweet taste of them joining sent more blood to his already aching groin. It was almost painful to tear himself away from the contact but he had put on enough of a show, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than the privacy he had earlier rebuffed. Launchpad lifted Negaduck swiftly from the ground, suddenly grateful for his rather light weight since he wasn’t sure his semi numb legs could have carried a heavier load at the moment especially with his left hand busy holding his pants up.

Negaduck found his mind struggling to catch up with the physical sensation as his body lost the pressure that was digging into his back. It took a moment for him to fully realize that he had just been softly picked up and was now being carried from the room, but his mind did manage to register that they were going up the stairs. He was pretty sure they were heading towards one of the bedrooms on the second floor even if his mind still hadn’t caught up enough to realize what that really meant.

A methodical trail of soft kisses and gentle nips continued to ruffle the feathers on Negaduck’s neck as Launchpad carried him up the rickety stairs. It was this inexplicable need to groom in such a calculated way that he could barely even grasp that he was doing it, but Launchpad found himself unable to resist the need to lavish tender attention on his soon to be lover. He moaned deeply at the resulting excitement that the thought invoked. ‘ _Lover_ ’ his mind repeated. He was going to have his Negsy at last and nothing was going to stop him.

Launchpad hadn’t quite gotten Negaduck to say that he wanted him back but to actually coax a please from the proud mallard was more than enough of a consolation prize, and it certainly proved the other man’s desire, even if his mouth continued to assert otherwise.

“I fucking hate you,” Negaduck groaned unconvincingly as he took in the loving kisses and bites Launchpad was giving him, unaware of the strange looks they were getting as they departed.

Negaduck’s body was limp and tired, weakly shivering in Launchpad's arms as it couldn't stand waiting another second for what it so wished would happen, but he wouldn't admit it even as he drank up the affection the pelican was giving him as if it were his favorite whiskey. There was just something so tantalizing about the thought of getting drunk on this feeling.

“Put me down, you shit! I can walk just fine on my own.”

Launchpad ignored him beyond grunting softly against his neck as he continued to nibble gently on him causing Negaduck to growl as his spirit finally reawakened. He wiggled a bit in Launchpad's arms, not enough to drop out of them but enough to bring attention to the resistance, and he continued that way until Launchpad kicked in the first bedroom door they encountered.

Launchpad didn’t care who had previously laid claim to the room as long as it had a bed in it. It in fact did, if a slightly dirty mattress on an even dirtier floor could be called a bed, and that was all he really cared about at the moment besides the man in his arms. He dropped Negaduck none too gently onto the worn mattress that smelt vaguely of Megavolt, chuckling slightly at the way the small duck’s soft quack of surprise mingled with the noise of aged springs in the stained bed.

Swift work was made of Launchpad’s clothing as he approached leaving nothing to hide the extent of his excitement, and it made Negaduck’s pulse beat faster. Without the other's around to judge him, there seemed to be a new spark of confidence in Negaduck, and he watched his partner with calculating eyes. A noncommittal sound snuck from his throat as he tapped a finger against the mattress, a strange tick he had picked up from Megavolt, and carefully watched as Launchpad situated himself in between his legs.

Negaduck thought he was confident, but his face still screamed of shock and confusion, mixed with that oh so unsubtle red beaming on his cheeks that deepened as his eyes drifted lower. This was the first time he really got a good look at that cock. Not just a side glance, but he was staring right at it with a strange look etched upon his face that was stitched together from a multitude of feelings that were swarming his head at that moment. He could really compare now, and the only thing that was going through his mind as he did so was “that's gonna hurt”, and he wasn't sure if he meant that in disgust, or if he found it to be more of a tantalizing feature. Nevertheless, he licked at his bill mindlessly, backing up against the furniture until the rusty old springs threatened to break free from the mattress and implant themselves into his skin.

There was a brief pause in activity as Launchpad stopped to appreciate the way Negaduck was inspecting him, but he didn’t stop for long, one hand sneaking its way between Negaduck’s legs as the other busied itself with removing what was left of the duck’s tattered clothing. He savored the feel of those ruffled, poorly kept feathers as his fingers explored Negaduck’s heated flesh, Launchpad shuddering as he felt his companion’s last line of defense crumble.

Negaduck leaned into the touch Launchpad was giving him, panting softly at his actions before the faint feel of something in his coat pocket paused Launchpad’s left hand in its tracks making him cock a brow at the oddly familiar feeling object.

All other actions stopped as Launchpad paused to retrieve the small, plastic bottle. The look that settled on his face in response to the lubricant was somewhere between irritated and pleasantly surprised. “ _Wow_ … you really are a slut aren’t cha, Negs?”

If Negaduck could have gotten any redder he would have.

“Give me that!” Negaduck hissed, voice pathetically high as he made a grab for the bottle of lube entwined in Launchpad's fingers, but it was out of his reach, and he knew Launchpad was getting way too much satisfaction from this little tidbit. “It's not what you think! Fucking- just – I had nowhere else to put it!” Negaduck lied lamely, digging his heel into Launchpad's stomach in hopes that he'd drop the bottle from his hands.

It did make Launchpad wheeze slightly at the pressure, albeit somewhat halfhearted, but it did little to affect the smug grin on his face. This was what Launchpad had really wanted all along. Negaduck’s spunk had obviously come back with a vengeance, but that stunning shade of crimson remained stuck on his face as the heat was obviously unwilling to leave his cheeks despite how hard he tried to prove he wasn’t going to just lie back and take it. Launchpad licked his beak hungrily. It was the best of both worlds and it made him want a taste of the other man even more. Not that it stopped him from snickering mockingly at the indignant look and pitiful attempts to retrieve the lubricant from his hand.

“Oh, don’t ya worry, Negsy, I’ll show ya where you can put it,” Launchpad said with a mocking look that clearly said how lame the attempted excuse really was.

“Don't give me that look, you've done enough fucking damage by showing your ugly mug around here in the first place! You get off insulting me like that?” A quick look at the hard shaft that was currently very much at attention told Negaduck everything he needed to know about that; he ignored his own. “You know what, fuck you! I don't have to explain myself to my own subordinate. What? Do you get jealous or something? Does the mighty Launchpad McQuack really find himself _SO_ riled up to find out that he's not the first one I've fucked?!”

There was that provoking attitude. The enclosed walls must have brought some form of courage back into that shattering ego, and Negaduck even mustered up a grin as he pushed himself into an upright position and jabbed a finger against Launchpad's chest. “I'm touched. No, really... I should have known all those broken bones were just something you did out of _love_.” His voice was taunting, low, but how could he tease about something like that when he got excited just by the thought of those rough hands breaking skin? “But do you really think I’m just gonna sit here and pretend you didn't disobey my orders to come gallivanting around here like a fucking prick all because you wanted to prove a point?!”

Negaduck’s words quickly went from amusing to somewhat annoying leaving Launchpad to glare slightly at the finger that was prodding against him. The content of the tirade highlighted Negaduck’s attempt to regain some of the control, and Launchpad was torn between loving that and hating it. There was no way he was going to let him have that for long, but he waited for him to finish with little more than an eye roll in response to the not-so-subtle hints of ego that leaked through his words and mingled with yet more reprimanding that poured from his mouth as though he were a master scolding his dog.

Just as Launchpad was about to ask him what his point was it was suddenly made very clear as Negaduck snaked his arms up and dug into the back of Launchpad's neck, pulling him downwards against him so he could sink his teeth into the other man’s throat as payback for the currently bruising teeth marks on his own. He hummed in satisfaction at the way Launchpad’s heart pounded against him in response to what was quickly becoming their version of an affectionate kiss.

Launchpad groaned in a mix of pain and arousal at the sharp fangs that sunk into his skin, immediately dropping the bottle in his hand so that he could dig his fingers into Negaduck’s sides as the other man drank up the taste that bled into his mouth, licking at the freshly made wound and arching into the rough embrace.

“It fucking worked, and I hate you for it,” Negaduck growled under his breath.

There was truth in Launchpad's insults, but in the heat of the moment it did nothing more than to excite Negaduck further. Being demeaned like that, insulted, it was something no one would had ever dreamed of doing to him, but here Launchpad was, uttering the verbal abuse as if it was nothing and, instead of invoking blood lust it excited him.

Launchpad could tell, but his mind was a little too occupied to register it in that moment. “No fair, yer teeth are way fuckin’ sharper than mine,” he mumbled.

A deep and throaty laugh answered as Negaduck grinned against the skin of Launchpad's neck, burrowing his head into the feathers where his teeth had previously sunk in. It seemed almost affectionate, but a flick of the neck and once again his fangs were brushing against Launchpad until they hooked into his flesh, pulling on it and stretching against the nerves as his lips curled into a pleased smirk at the way Launchpad jerked away slightly despite gripping Negaduck tighter.

Negaduck did his best to ignore the hand that moved a little too close to that broken rib of his. He had been so caught up in the moment he'd forgotten the pain. It mixed so deliciously with all the other euphoric tears in his nerves that he managed to cake the pain over with adrenaline. It allowed him to overlook the fracture in his bones, but those fingers so dangerously close to the wound brought all that back, and he grunted from the feeling, tilting his body away from the intruding hand.

“All's fair in war, fucker.” Negaduck growled, lapping up the blood from the fresh set of wounds he'd inflicted. “You gonna whine about it? Cry me a goddamn river… I don’t care how you feel.”

“Bullshit.”

It was all Launchpad said before attacking once again, grabbing the legs that were still spread on either side of his body and pushing Negaduck roughly back onto the uncomfortable mattress.

Negaduck had been so caught up in the moment he didn't realize that he was being forced onto his back until he felt the uncomfortable springs digging into him and smelled that familiar scent of Megavolt once again. He spat in Launchpad's direction, trying to right himself on the sagging mattress, but the man held him tightly against the bed, clearly set in making sure that Negaduck wouldn't be weaseling himself out of that grip any time soon.

Launchpad bit his bottom bill in ecstasy at the way the altered position pushed his neglected erection against Negaduck’s own, unable to resist thrusting his thick meat against his bedmate’s as though to emphasize their difference in size. Launchpad couldn’t stop his hips from repeating the action over and over while he watched in approval as their precum mixed and lubricated the motion, but he finally tore his eyes from the obvious proof that Negaduck wanted him, looming over the still trembling duck in his grip as he huffed excitedly.

“Fuck!” Negaduck swore either because of the bedsprings in his back or the spark of electric pleasure that ran through him when their cocks once again rubbed against each other. Either way it caused him to leak more fluid as his anatomy twitched at the feeling.

Launchpad played a rough game and drove his hips forward again, and Negaduck's reply to the action was to moan breathily, his head lolling back as he drank in the pleasure. His fingers jerked against the mattress, looking to claw into it but they were so fidgety that they could not get a grip and smoothly slid against the fabric as he pushed his palm into the springs.

“You totally care. And you fuckin’ love me for it,” Launchpad said with a demeaning edge to his tone. “Hell, I think you even love ME. Why else would you pretend the fucking mutt is me when he’s screwing you?”

“Bud runs his goddamn mouth!” Negaduck attempted. “There's no – there's no truth in it… he's a fucking liar.”

_I never think of you._

Negaduck had finished his lie in the confines of his mind as Launchpad stroked his fingers along his sides, the appendages barely touching his feathers as though to lull him into a false sense of security before he pressed once again on the broken rib he knew lay beneath the now disheveled bandages. The desire on Launchpad’s face mixed with a fleeting sense of victory at the resulting reaction when Negaduck yelped and whined, moving his hands to shakily claw and push at Launchpad's to get them to move. Tears stung his eyes from the resulting pain, but goddamn did it hurt so good.

“Really wanna know the truth, do ya?” Launchpad said, easing his pressure once again to a gentle pet that scarcely pressed against the sweat slicked skin. “Yeah, I’m jealous. Do you have any idea what it does t’ me? Just sitting around bored out of my fuckin’ mind waiting for you to come home? And turns out yer just out here playing with your BOYTOYS while I have to stay in the Negaverse and pretend I actually _like_ hangin’ out with the Muddlefoots! It fuckin’ SUCKS!”  The somewhat annoyed end to the sentence made him dig into Negaduck’s sides once again in the moment of blind fury, his fingers leaving angry scratches and his grip only easing when Negaduck started to look painfully uncomfortable.

“S'why I keep you back there, asshole! You think _I_ wanna hang around with those cocksuckers?!” Negaduck’s words were slurred, his brain unable to really think through the excess of sensation. “Gotta admit though, it's pretty damn intriguing to hear that you actually do get jealous.” Despite the pain, Negaduck cracked an eye open, and locked it with Launchpad's. “You act so high and mighty, and don't think I haven't noticed, when I ain't around you think you own the fucking Negaverse. Oh, but the thought that I've driven the great McQuack into a rage driven fit of jealousy, just because I get more action than him, that's fucking hilarious. Don’t be pissed at me ‘cause you can’t get laid.”

The only thing that silenced Negaduck was the increasing severity of the hold Launchpad had on his smaller body. Furious fingers dug into his skin, leaving angry welts where they pressed and staining the flesh an ugly red beneath the white of his feathers. Negaduck squirmed, and whimpered as he attempted to get out of the hold even after Launchpad's grip had started to dissipate once again.

“Newsflash asshole," Launchpad said, "I _do_ own the Negaverse when yer gone.” He grinned toothily. “Your own fault fer leaving me in charge when you run off to play with Dipwing. And what the hell makes ya think I don’t get any action back home? We’re like fuckin’ celebrities in the Negaverse! I can get my dick wet any time I want.” Launchpad paused to rub at Negaduck’s ass, pushing a finger between his feathered cheeks to drive his point home in a very physical way. “Besides, yer not one to talk when ya get so jealous you gotta sick Megs on me just cause I made a move on your little poesy.”

“I don't get fucking jealous, especially of that goddamn weed!” The words were accompanied by a kick to the face, Negaduck pausing only momentarily to grin smugly at the annoyed ‘ow’ Launchpad produced. “You've got Liquidator on your ass for it, but I couldn't care less,” Negaduck hissed, hooking his heel into Launchpad's back awkwardly. “And I can't imagine anyone ever going for you. You're not a fucking catch. You pug ugly piece of shit… don't make me laugh.”

That wasn’t true. A lot of people found Launchpad attractive, and Negaduck knew it, but despite having subconsciously teased him in a need to know that he was truly jealous, the idea that Launchpad would do the same didn't quite sit well in the pit of Negaduck's stomach, and instead festered there despite his attempts to assure himself that this wasn't something of importance to really care about. Launchpad was correct though; they were akin to celebrities back in their own universe, and it wasn't entirely a lie that Negaduck had slept around quite a bit even before jumping universes… but still.

“At least I’m man enough to admit I’m obsessed,” Launchpad said softly. He smiled somewhat genuinely at the look that crossed Negaduck’s face. “Does yer poor ego need some strokin’? Is that it?” Launchpad questioned, his tone impish despite the enamored smile on his face. “I could tell you how fucking amazing you are, how hot your fowl mouth and oversized attitude make me, but don’t think I’ve forgotten that pleadin', moanin' little mess I turned you into in front of your precious underlings.” Launchpad leaned in close, rubbing at Negaduck’s cheek and whispering in his ear as though protecting a secret even though there was no one around to hear it but them. “They’re never gonna forget how easily I did that to you.”

Somehow it felt good, to hear this secret obsession of theirs out in the open like that, and those compliments meant a lot more to Negaduck than he would ever let on. It was true, both sides of the coin were true, and despite the moment being somewhat ruined by that second bit that instant still felt like euphoric bliss. Not that he was willing to accept that.

Negaduck snarled, swiping at Launchpad's hand with his own trying to try and force the pelican to remove the fingers still rubbing at his tailhole. “Don’t make me laugh.” Negaduck narrowed his eyes, his breath shaky and his tone husky as he hissed and dug his fingers into the dirty mattress beneath them. “You're a damn manchild throwing a tantrum! The other four knobs –” A deep moan rattled from his throat as Launchpad's fingers pressed harder against his rear, rubbing against him expertly and making his cock seep as his toes curled inward.

Almost chocking on his words, Negaduck wasn’t even able to continue his rant as a squeak emanated from his throat in alarm when Launchpad's hand shot out to curl his massive fist around his beak. Impossible to speak, Negaduck slammed his fist down on the bed in a show of defiance before attempting to get the man to loosen his hold. Launchpad's grip was that of iron though, and there was no budging it. Negaduck knew this, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't continue to try and pry the man's palm off his mouth even though it did its job to keep him from objecting to the notion that Launchpad was about to lay forth.

“I’m way better than those pathetic assholes you call a team,” Launchpad hissed, leaning closer as his leer once again morphed into a self-satisfied smile. “Sure I get off on insulting ya, but only cause it obviously makes you _SO_ hot when I treat you like my bitch. Besides, I think ya like mah ugly mug.”

Narrowing his eyes, Negaduck scowled. Did Launchpad really think he was better than all four of his other subordinates combined? There really wasn't much water to that statement, but if he could get him hard from rough touch alone than maybe it wasn't entirely a lie either. Nevertheless, it intrigued Negaduck, and he raised an eyebrow at the statement as he let it soak in for a while.

Launchpad definitely knew a lot more than he gave the man credit for, and it was obvious that he gained as much pleasure from beating the shit out of him as Negaduck did on the receiving end. Not that he'd ever admit to loving being demeaned by this man, his ego was much too inflated for that, but Launchpad's words rung true. All throughout their conversation, Negaduck's hips had been hungrily bucking against Launchpad's cock, attempting to get friction on his own.

Launchpad’s hand released the rough hold it had on Negaduck’s beak, but he still wasn’t able to answer immediately as he was pulled forcefully into a bruising kiss. Launchpad shuddered as he felt Negaduck return the embrace but pulled away more quickly than he would have liked just to keep from experiencing a repeat of the first time. Sure he liked when Negaduck was feisty but goddamn those teeth were hell on his tongue and the lingering throb of the last time was still more than enough for one day.

Negaduck was definitely impressed with Launchpad's observation of how he loved to play. As the other man pulled away, Negaduck licked at his teeth tauntingly slow to show that he had been smart in pulling away as those fangs were hungry to sink into some muscle once again. As impressed as he was though, it was damn annoying that he couldn't have ripped that delicious tongue a new one once again, but it left open for Launchpad to truly admit his feelings.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you, ya fucking bastard.”

It was spoken softly, some part of Launchpad’s psyche actually wishing that Negaduck didn’t hear it at all but the rest of him hardly caring if he did.

Negaduck definitely heard it, and the sensation that washed over his body was criminally pleasurable. It was yet another feeling that he didn’t really understand, but he was starting to care less about saving face and more about egging Launchpad on.

“Prove it.”

That simple sentence made Launchpad flush pathetically. That gruff laugh, the guttural moans, the motion of his hips, even the way Negaduck licked at his teeth so slow and provocative as though daring him to come back for more: all these things were quickly driving Launchpad crazy and to hear such a lustful challenge spoken so breathily and with such an edge of lingering uncertainty was almost too much to handle.

Launchpad’s eyes wandered, his tongue salivating and his heart pounding at the sight of Negaduck’s wanton body. How sweet a victory it was to have such a powerful man pinned beneath him so susceptible and filled with desire. It was a serious power trip, and Launchpad couldn’t help but moan at the vision of the flushed feathers and abused flesh. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t get off on how much smaller the other man was. It was half of what made Negaduck so physically attractive to him in the first place and to have that delectable body finally at his mercy, so vulnerable and exposed, was almost enough to make him cum just from the sight of it. His lack of mental filter expressed just that before he could stop himself.

“God you’re so fuckin’ small,” Launchpad said with a deep groan. The comment gave him momentary pause as he contemplated his own words. “Your body not yer dick,” he clarified. “That’s actually pretty nice considering how fuckin’ tiny ya are.”

The uninvited assessment of Negaduck’s stature brought Launchpad’s attention back to the cock that was still pressed against his, making him grin toothily and leak more fluid in response to the feeling of that warm, stiff flesh against his own. It was enough of a distraction to keep him from noticing Negaduck's reaction but as soon as those words hit his ears, the small mallard immediately scowled in his direction, looking ready to spit venom.

Honestly, either way it was still rather insulting. His height had always been something Negaduck had teetered back and forth on being okay with to being absolutely disgusted by, and despite Launchpad's attempt to sloppily reassure him, Negaduck's eyes didn't release from their blood thirsty stare. “Keep running your goddamn mouth like that and I'm more than ready to fucking walk,” he warned.

Launchpad cocked a brow as he considered the other man’s threat to leave, snorting in his head at how obvious it was that Negaduck would hate to bail now. “You _wish_ it was that easy just to walk away from me, you little fucker. Sure, you could run to your other whores, but you’d regret it and when yer cock starts aching for a piece of me you’ll come runnin’ back.”

It was hard to hide the way Negaduck swallowed thickly at the retort, but he certainly did try. If he did run, could he just turn to one of the other four after the promise of something he'd been coveting secretly for years was so very close? If his legs didn’t betray him in that moment, would he have been able to stand himself up, flee from the room and not look back? Launchpad was right, it wasn't that easy, and the assurance of regret that teetered upon the edge of such a decision could not be ignored. Still, Negaduck wanted himself to believe that if he was given the chance, he wouldn't come crawling back with guilt on his tail for missing out on something he'd fantasized about so many times when sharing a bed with others.

Launchpad watched curiously as the gears turned in Negaduck’s head. The grumbling bird was obviously hunting for a good counter, but he remained silent which urged Launchpad to move on rather than waiting for Negaduck to produce one of his usual spiteful responses. He was growing far too impatient to keep wasting time.

“Hope yer ready for this shit Negsy, cause I’m gonna _destroy_ you,” Launchpad purred as he reached blindly at his side in search of the previously forgotten bottle of lubricant that he knew would be there.

The impish threat pulled Negaduck from his thoughts, returning the scowl to his face as he stared down that mischievous smirk. “You WISH,” he said almost more to assure himself than anything else. “I'll honestly be shocked if you can hold up to anything. The only thing that'll be getting destroyed is –”

The thought was cut off abruptly when Launchpad once again removed Negaduck’s ability to speak, leaving him choking softly as he pressed a hand against his already bruised throat. Launchpad slid down the struggling body, fiddling with the lubricant and leaving faint kisses on Negaduck’s torso as he went. He was forced to release his hold fairly quickly as he was suddenly in need of both hands, but he still had those enraptured gasps for air to feed the pleasure as he turned his attention to the feathers hiding Negaduck’s back entrance from his view.

Despite the briefness of the suffocating grip, Negaduck still felt like his lungs were burning for more than the musky air he greedily sucked in could provide, and for a moment the only noise that came from Negaduck's direction were those deep, raspy inhales. That is, until Launchpad upped the ante, his fingers spreading Negaduck’s ass so that he could get an unobstructed view of the delicate muscles hiding in his plumage. Launchpad licked only briefly at the hole, unable to resist tasting it as he spread slick lubricant on his fingers.

The noise Negaduck made in response was strange, but very much in favor to the feeling it elicited. He shivered as he tried to dig his fingers back into the dusty mattress underneath him. Just from that brief contact the pressure on his cock had increased exponentially, but he was determined to outlast Launchpad— or at least try.

The next action was far less tender, Launchpad roughly shoving two of his oversized fingers into Negaduck and groaning at the resulting tension in the other man’s body. The feeling from Launchpad's tongue hadn't prepared Negaduck for such an abrupt intrusion. It hurt, it hurt like all hell, but Launchpad simply ignored the noise of discomfort coming from Negaduck's throat as he pushed in further, skillfully attempting to mix pleasure with pain.

For a while though the only thing that Negaduck could feel was pain, and it felt like he was being split in two. Launchpad's fingers had no business being that fucking thick, and the cocky bastard as inserted two on the first go. It was a bold attack on a very vulnerable area. It burned, it ached, and the worst part was Negaduck liked it. Oh, Launchpad knew what he was doing for sure, but that didn't stop Negaduck from hissing a stream of obscenities in his direction despite the fact that he somewhat liked the pain that came with it.

Launchpad chuckled at the way Negaduck continued to squirm and cuss at the forceful treatment. “Easy, _babe_ , if you can’t take this there’s no way you’ll take the rest of me,” he said with an annoying emphasis on the pet name just because he knew it would irritate his gruff companion.

The muscles tightened around Launchpad's fingers as he shifted to lean over Negaduck once again, making it almost impossible for the digits to move for a moment as Negaduck tried his best to get used to the feeling. It took much longer than he would have preferred to admit, but the tense walls were slowly loosening around the wet appendages inside him giving Launchpad the room to move his fingers freely enough to elicit the sort of reactions he so wanted from the small mallard.

“This is nothing…” Negaduck strained, taking a deep breath of air and holding it as he arched his back and rolled his hips in an attempt to find a position in which he was comfortable. “This is fucking nothing...”

The sound of Negaduck trying vainly to reassure himself made Launchpad laugh in delight. “Yeah keep tellin’ yerself that, Negsy,” he said, giving a forceful shove of the devious appendages just to make Negaduck squirm once again. “I got more fingers if this ain’t enough for ya.”

Even though he refused to say it the resulting look on Negaduck’s face clearly said don’t you fucking dare and Launchpad couldn’t help but chuckle even though it had been an empty threat anyway. It didn’t take long for the faint laughter to transform into a deep moan that accompanied the scissoring of his fingers. He eased back somewhat, attending to Negaduck’s need to be more comfortable by shifting the smaller man subtly until the tension in his spine ebbed away. The faintest of sighs from Negaduck told him that the care was appreciated, and that soft sound immediately altered the pace of Launchpad’s movements. 

The forceful actions were quickly shifting from one type of torture to another as Launchpad began to focus completely on giving pleasure, probing fingers sweeping along the extra sensitive spot hidden in Negaduck’s body. A delighted, although soft, sound of triumph snuck from Launchpad’s throat when his companion’s response clearly showed that he had found it. He repeated the motion as he curled his body around the much smaller one at his mercy, the sight of Negaduck’s sex hazed eyes and panting bill pulling him close once again.

“Those other dickwads are never gonna be good enough again after I’m done with ya,” Launchpad whispered.

Negaduck’s eyes widened at those words. There was something about that that stuck with him and the feelings it elicited weren't so easily distinguishable. As much as Launchpad's cockiness annoyed him, he had to admit it made him feel something pleasurable that he would never be able to understand. At that moment that was exactly what he wanted; he wanted Launchpad to fill him with something that the others never could. He wanted Launchpad to quench that hunger that had been rumbling in the pit of his stomach for years now. It was a veracious desire he knew only Launchpad could placate but could never admit it, and in that moment it didn't frighten him that he would lose something that had always been satisfied by the comfort of meaningless sex.

Negaduck jumped at the sudden contact of a hand on his face. It was so gentle he almost had to touch it just to be sure it was actually there even though he could clearly tell that Launchpad’s thumb was now lightly circling the faint bruise that still stained his eye.

“You got it wrong earlier, ya know,” Launchpad said softly. “All’s fair in love too, cocksucker."

It barely foreshadowed what came next, and Negaduck couldn’t have processed the warning if he tried. Launchpad smacked him forcefully in the same eye he had attacked the previous day and effectively turned what had started as a light contusion into an angry, sickly colored welt. It left Negaduck seeing stars yet again and this time it wasn't from a specific rub against the prostate, no, these stars hurt like a motherfucker, and it took a second for the pain to catch up with him as his hazy mind scrambled to make sense of why his nerves were screaming once again.

All together the realization, the throbbing pain, and the retreat of Launchpad's fist hit Negaduck like a freight train and he yelped, bringing his hands up to nurse at the wound that had just been reawakened by that vicious left hook. The bruise on his eye almost instantly turned dark red, his skin swelling atop the battered nerves that had set their colored marks there already. The sound Negaduck made was of discomfort, but the feeling it gave him made his heart flutter even though he was pissed at it. It sent a jolt down to his groin, getting his hips to buck out of instinct in spite of his furious cursing.

“Motherfucker!” Negaduck howled, writhing on the lumpy mattress in pain. “You dirty motherfucker!”

The pain was mixing just a little too well with the pleasure, and the feeling of that strange claustrophobia came back as it almost felt as if Negaduck was losing the ability to breathe in the moment. Still, that feeling was ecstasy, and despite evidence to the contrary, sometimes the whole ordeal would still feel akin to a dream, an illusion born from a desperate mind that would on its own hallucinate similar scenarios from time to time and attempt to believe them reality. It was real though, and Negaduck had the feeling swirling in his hips and gut to thank for that reassurance as he shifted himself in Launchpad's grip, trying once again to wriggle into a position that would comfortably accommodate the size of those goddamned fingers.

Launchpad had taken the moment of painful distraction to spread his fingers wider, forcing the resistant sphincter to take the added pressure in an attempt to prepare it for the slightly thicker piece of meat it would soon have to endure. He teased his fingers along Negaduck’s prostate once again, and his howls of pain soon turned into load mumbled moans that almost sounded like Launchpad’s name if he listened hard enough.

As soon as Launchpad curled his body down around him, Negaduck immediately returned the hold and wrapped both his arms around Launchpad's neck to dig into his skin. He shivered, and sunk his teeth into Launchpad's shoulder in an attempt to grit his teeth against something in response to the pulsating pain in his body. There was no going back now. The notion to run was completely tossed out the window and Negaduck held tight to Launchpad's body, his teeth sinking further into his skin and his cheek pressed hard against his collarbone.

Launchpad moaned at the action, but didn’t let it last long as he was soon wrestling Negaduck from his shoulder and forcing him into a deep kiss. He shoved his tongue as far into Negaduck’s mouth as he could, wriggling the slick muscle as though lapping up the sweetest of delicacies and watching the other man’s reaction with wanting eyes.

Negaduck gave him a moan to swallow as he wrapped his tongue around Launchpad's, grunting and begging for him to continue this game because he knew he was losing, and in that moment, despite his unravelling pride, he did not care. He just wanted this man to be inside of him; he wanted to taste what he had been missing out on for all these stubborn years of saying nothing. The notion of biting down this time hadn't crossed his mind at all, and he surrendered himself to the feeling of getting lost in the taste of his Launchpad.

The feeling of bliss was so all encompassing that Launchpad barely even had the mental capacity to register the remaining danger of sharp fangs that could so easily ruin the moment. The sensation of those teeth so precarious pressed against his injured tongue sent a faint tremble down his spine, but didn’t bother him enough to pull away. There was actually something rather thrilling about the feeling: an adrenaline fueled excitement dredged up by the threat that only served to make it hotter. Launchpad still didn’t particularly want to be bit again, but something assured him that Negaduck was far too lost in the emotional kiss to want it to end anyway and knowing that he wanted it so badly was far hotter than the fear of assault.

Everything that came before no longer mattered. Not the vaguely satisfying reaction to the punch Launchpad had planted in Negaduck’s eye or the massive wall of currently crumbling ego that still stood between them. Even the spiteful words that dug at Launchpad a little more than he would like to admit fell away in the moment as everything changed. Launchpad wasn’t sure if time had stopped or if it had simply moved too fast for him to even comprehend, but it was almost too much to even wrap his head around. Now, with Negaduck clinging to him with such a feeling of need as Launchpad shoved his tongue down his throat it almost seemed to not be real at all, but it was, and the taste of blood, and the sex-laden smell of the other man filling his senses made it impossible for it all to hide as a dream despite how easily Launchpad might have been able to convince his half delirious mind that such a truth were real.

There was still an unspoken notion that there was a certain sadistic game to be played here. A game of who could last longer, and Launchpad certainly wasn’t making it easy, but Negaduck was finding more and more that he no longer cared. At least until Launchpad pulled away once again, taking his fingers with him as he went. The thick digits slipped from the now loose hole with a torturous slowness, the slightly abused muscles already quivering somewhat as though begging to have Launchpad fill him again. The disappearance of that pleasurable pressure made Negaduck whine like child and in turn made his partner smirk in satisfaction.

“You so want me,” Launchpad muttered.

The only answer Negaduck could think about giving in that moment was to return his teeth instinctively to the pelican’s neck.

Launchpad groaned at the fresh wound, his mind screaming in irritation at the pain while his mouth let free the feeling of pleasure that the gash brought with it in the form of a very telling moan. He shuddered almost uncontrollably as Negaduck panted hotly against the new gash.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Launchpad growled, quickly shifting his position and pulling Negaduck hips closer as he finally broke down under the strain.

Launchpad’s heart raced and his entire body tingled when he pressed gently against the wet, twitching hole causing him to shudder at the slick feeling against his heated shaft. There was an abrupt and painfully long pause as Launchpad studied Negaduck’s demeanor in an undeclared request for some kind of permission to continue.

Negaduck noted the hesitation but couldn’t bring himself to face the probing gaze as he whined quietly. “Fucking do it... I can't take any more teasing.” The beg slipped out, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Launchpad could barely even hear the soft but desperate plea that was spoken, or rather whimpered, into his neck, but he groaned at it anyway. “Me either,” he answered softly.

Launchpad’s arms moved almost of their own accord, one hand supporting Negaduck as the other shifted to spread a thick coat of lubricant on his aching cock before he pressed slowly against the still somewhat hesitant ring of muscles.

Negaduck's body went rigid as he dug his fingers into Launchpad's back in an attempt to calm himself down and let hard flesh slip inside, but it wasn't as easy as he would have originally thought. He grunted, whimpering as the thickest part of Launchpad finally slipped past his tightest defenses, soon allowing the other man to seat himself comfortably inside as his muscles slowly relaxed against the new amount of pressure they were being given. It felt... filling in a way. Not just by the size, but it gave his stomach and heart something they hadn't been given before, and in that moment he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to be with this man for years to come.

Launchpad groaned at the feeling of Negaduck’s feathers stroking against him. It was impossible to deny his need to pull Negaduck close as he did his best to allow him to adjust to the obviously excessive size that had just been forced into his small body. Launchpad’s tongue licked almost habitually at the wounds on Negaduck’s neck, genuinely trying to make up for the obvious discomfort that his girth had caused. He couldn’t help the need to silently reassure Negaduck that their first time would feel good, but it was unnecessary and Launchpad was soon pressing deeper with a barely restrained vigor.

“Holy shit...” Negaduck groaned, breath as shaky as his entire body as his fingers twitched against the skin of Launchpad's back.

Breathless, panting laughter responded as Launchpad stopped to appreciate the incredible sensation. ‘ _He’s finally mine_ ,’ he thought to himself. ‘ _I’m finally inside him_.’ The groan that sounded at the internal dialog was a mix between elated and desperate, and the soft chuckles resumed at the way Negaduck squirmed in his arms.

“Fucking move... _please_ ,” Negaduck said, rolling his hips to try and get friction on his own, and not caring in that moment if he had to beg for it or not.

The build up to it had been easier to bat away, but the payoff was a lot more than Negaduck had planned on. Despite his cold heart pushing away any notion of love, in that moment there it was as if Launchpad had lit a fire in him, and he couldn’t think of anything other than the man he had his arms around, the man who was currently inside him.

His Launchpad.

In an instant the game had been destroyed. Because it wasn’t a game anymore, it was dead serious and any distant thought of some battle to be won was swept away beneath the force of what was truly going on: they were making love.

The revelation hit Launchpad with a force that seemed so real he could almost feel it slam into his chest. It was somewhat embarrassing to him to think of it that way, and it burned on his face like a bright red betrayal of his embarrassment. It was hardly a thought that would normally occur to such a gruff man, but yet it fluttered his heart in a way that he had never experienced before, and he liked it.

It was different when Negaduck had been some conquest to be won, a distant prize that he had secretly expected would never be attainable, but now with this small man that seemed almost like a god clinging so tightly to him and begging him to move it all seemed so natural as if it was the way it should have been from the beginning. If Launchpad had known that it would even be possible to break Negaduck down like this he would have tried something years ago.

To say that it wasn’t painfully hot to have such a proud and powerful duck begging him for sweet love would be a blatant lie, but there was so much more to it than that, so much more that Launchpad was really feeling in that moment and he could barely even think as he tried to comply with the needy demand for more friction that drew deep whimpers from his mouth as Negaduck bucked against him.

Launchpad hissed softly when the first attempt to move merely made Negaduck clench harder and quiver in his arms. “Fuckin’ relax,” he said softly, voice wavering beneath his scatterbrained groans.

Launchpad wasn’t even sure if he was talking to Negaduck or himself, but either way he continued to stroke Negaduck’s lower back tenderly, fingers swirling in gentle circles until the other man calmed down enough for Launchpad to actually move somewhat freely with slow, deep thrusts. Each one caused him to grow more excited and leak more fluid into the hot channel, making it slicker, easier, but still torturously tight.

“Relax, Negsy.”

Negaduck wasn't even really listening, only his name had registered to him and it sounded like heaven on Launchpad's lips. He was moving; finally, he was moving, and after a second or two the muscles around his shaft finally gave way to allow Launchpad enough room to start a more vigorous back and forth motion. A mass of words were on Negaduck’s tongue in that moment, but they only halfheartedly came out among a string of lewd moans and whimpers in broken English, and scattered meanings. One thing could be clear though, the nickname he had taken to calling out in previous encounters with Liquidator had been spat out lovingly.

Through the fog of sex and desire Launchpad could hardly tell if he had actually heard it or not, but he was almost sure it was his name that had slipped softly from Negaduck’s bill, and it made him shudder in pleasure as he grabbed frantically at the smaller man’s tail in a sudden need to busy his greedy fingers with more of the precious flesh that was uniquely Negaduck. The words made Launchpad shake uncontrollably, clinging to Negaduck so tightly for a moment he was afraid he might suffocate him if he didn’t ease his grip. He did so begrudgingly but his heart skipped in his chest when the action only served to make Negaduck whimper for more of the forceful contact.

It made Launchpad happy in a way that was difficult to explain, but there was something in the fact that Negaduck liked rough affection as much as he did that made the relationship that much more special to him. This man was definitely more than just some sexual conquest. He was his leader, his best friend and the only person in the world he had ever truly treasured.

Launchpad's touch grew more purposeful, his hips rolled harder, his moans rumbled deeper, but it still wasn't enough. Negaduck wanted more friction, more pain, more movement and for that man to thrust as deeply as he could inside of him. He wanted to be filled with nothing more than Launchpad, and Launchpad alone. He rocked his hips back, attempting to coax the pelican into picking up the pace, but instead he said something strange.

“I fucking love you,” Launchpad whimpered.

Negaduck flushed.

 _I love you_. I fucking love you, to be more frank. Was it just a heat of the moment thing, or had Launchpad really meant that? A deep need inside of Negaduck would believe it no other way than to be the truth. A cloudy mind, and lust filled vision led him to be a little more open, and those words had meant more to him in that moment than they probably would ever again due to the wall of his massive fucking ego that stood between a cold heart and a nonexistent soul.

A very tight but pleasurable feeling was humming in the cavity of his chest, bringing to life a heart that had never once ever wanted to beat for another person in its entire life, but now it raced for Launchpad. It was a feeling easily overlooked, something locked away, something to be forgotten as it was a disgusting feeling to Negaduck, and if it hadn't been for the heat of the moment he probably would have thrown up just thinking it, but instead the only thing that came from his mouth was something that should have tasted much worse than any form of bile.

“I-I… I love you too,” Negaduck whispered as he shifted his head to hide in Launchpad’s neck once again as if it might disguise his words. “I love you so fucking much... It's taken so long...”

Could he blame what he said on the moment? Absolutely. Could he say that he hadn't meant that with all his cold, cold heart? Absolutely, but it would be a lie in the end. Add it to the pile of the many lies before it, but in that moment it was like a fire had been lit in the cold caverns of Negaduck's heart, sparking it to life with a strange feeling he could not ignore, and it brought to his attention so many words that had been once forgotten and abandoned, bringing them to his mouth to be tasted on his tongue.   
  
I love you.

God, such despicable sounding words, but they played so well atop Negaduck’s tongue that he couldn't stop himself from saying them. Long forgotten were the men down below, who were most likely perking their ears up at the strange noises coming from Megavolt's room. In that moment Negaduck didn’t care if the whole world had heard him exclaim those old feelings that had been locked away for so long. Most of all, he wanted his lover to hear.

Launchpad had hardly been prepared for Negaduck to respond at all much less the way he did, and in that split second everything stopped, every sound, every movement subtle or not held prisoner by the moment as Launchpad flushed at the sweet sound of victory. He hadn’t expected the actual sex to last long with the current state they were both in but it almost ended right that second just from those simple words.

There was a desperate moan, Launchpad pulling Negaduck closer in an almost delirious attempt to press deeper into him than physically possible. He clung to Negaduck’s confession of love almost as tightly as he clung to the duck himself, sure in his mind that the sincerity of those words might disappear altogether if he didn’t grip them tightly. The knowledge that Negaduck would probably deny what he said, and likely never say it again, urged him to memorize the sound of it in that instant so that he could never forget that –at least in that intimate moment— they had been real.

Launchpad began to thrust harder, grunting his desire into Negaduck’s ear between the continuous repetition of “I love you” that poured from his beak without restraint. He panted breathlessly, saying the sentence over and over in some distant longing to let free every one of those gasping confessions that had been held back over the years, buried behind clenched teeth and eaten with so much distain to prevent Negaduck from ever knowing the truth.

Negaduck was right: it had taken way too long.

The realization of exactly how long they had both been hiding this obsession brought a sudden extra intensity to the situation. It enticed Launchpad into pushing deeper, still somewhat slow, but rough and passionate and filled with a pain that hurt so good it rendered Negaduck a panting mess without the mindset to do much else other than sink his teeth in again, destroying the blood that had been caking and reopening a fresh set of wounds around Launchpad’s shoulder as he attempted to bounce back in rhythm to the movement of Launchpad's hips. His cock shivered, the pressure building up relentlessly. It wasn't going to be much longer now, and just like that he knew he was going to lose this game. The longest running and most frustrating game he had ever played.

Negaduck gasped when Launchpad finally pressed him back into the mattress. It was forceful just as Launchpad always was, but it was juxtaposed with that tender touch as Launchpad stroked his hand along his heavily bruised eye. Heightened in sensitivity from the moment, those gentle fingers running across the feathers of his face and kissing his injured eye with a light, loving caress felt like some sensation that had never existed before. Perhaps pieced together from a bunch of other feelings that Negaduck could never make sense of, but either way, it felt amazing. The eye twitched underneath Launchpad’s thumb, perhaps expecting something more from the action, and the gesture intrigued Negaduck enough that he tilted into the light petting, about as aware of his actions as he was with everything else his body was doing at that moment.

That eye... that fucking eye had been the reason all this was happening, and why he had left his feelings exposed for Launchpad to scrutinize as he laid there that night on the floor, the stars in his eyes and passion on his lips betraying a need for the physical torment to turn into something a little more suggestive. Had that not happened, it was a wonder if Launchpad would be there with him now, creaking the floorboards of the room they were in and spitting out such loving things.

It was obvious that the rest of the team was well aware what was going on that dingy room. They could probably hear every word that had been spat back and forth like bloodstained steel bullets, but would that also mean that they had heard every gasping confession of love as well?

Launchpad grunted when the worn out mattress failed to absorb enough of the thrusts for him to stay stable, pressing his palm against the crumbling wall to steady himself as his other hand angled in a subconscious attempt to feel the place where he and Negaduck were currently joined. The feeling of his own dick sliding in and out of the other man’s body made Launchpad whimper into Negaduck’s shoulder, almost trying to beg him to bite once more but the words mixing with the feral sounds of desire so deeply that they came out as little more than an unintelligible mess.

Somehow Negaduck still managed to get the message, his teeth digging deeply into Launchpad's neck as his tongue flicked against the bleeding flesh.

The action immediately made Launchpad pull away from the wall, sitting back and lifting Negaduck somewhat as he clawed at his back and moaned into his feathers. “I’m gonna fuckin’ cum,” he groaned, soft words almost inaudible beneath the shroud of sweat slicked plumage.

It didn’t matter who won the game anymore. He wasn’t even sure if the statement was an admission of defeat or just a warning to his partner that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but either way he couldn’t help but noticed that Negaduck seemed to like the sound of it.

In reality, Negaduck couldn't actually make sense of those words at the moment. He only knew that the sound of that voice sounded heavenly, and he wished to be nowhere else but in this moment for the rest of his life. Forgotten were the crumbling walls of his ego, forgotten was the feeling of dread, forgotten was the status he still wished to hold over Launchpad. Being joined to him was the only thing that mattered, and he bounced with every buck of Launchpad’s hips, his fingers twitching against the feathers of that strong back.

The sensation made Launchpad’s pace increase despite how much he wanted it to last longer. There was a somewhat disconcerting mix of desire to extend the experience and a desperate need for that flash of delirious ecstasy that would come with it ending. The thought was overshadowed only by the sound of the floor beneath them that seemed to be rattling the entire house.

Launchpad slammed into Negaduck even harder when the symphony of squealing floorboards registered through Negaduck’s deep moans. It was halfway subconscious but some part of him couldn’t deny how badly he wanted the others to know exactly what was going on, as if they already didn’t, and his hips worked even harder as though to fulfill that deep seated craving for the rest of the team to hear that he had just claimed their leader. Every annoyed creak of the worn floor would act as an auditory warning to them that Negaduck now belonged to him, and nothing was going to stop him from marking that man as his own.

The time for games had long since passed, or at least the conscious mind to continue playing, and without much warning Negaduck started to feel that pressure building to an apex. It was a feeling that couldn't be ignored, and he quickly released Launchpad's neck to dig into his own beak, breaking the skin and whimpering into the feathers of Launchpad's shoulder as he came, the liquid spilling over his stomach and onto Launchpad's.

Launchpad was too preoccupied by his own building climax to really notice, but he could feel Negaduck’s body clenching against him, and he knew nothing had ever felt so good. The feeling growled out of Launchpad’s throat, his previous grunts and moans seeming so mild in comparison to the feral sound of his orgasm which he quickly muffled against Negaduck’s neck as he held him tightly and latched onto his skin once again. It was less a need to mute the sound and more a desire to taste Negaduck in his mouth as the blissful feeling overcame him mind, body and soul.

The feeling of orgasm was certainly familiar, but it brought with it the crushing sensation of something far deeper and less recognizable which stirred inside Launchpad and made it impossible for him not to switch the possessive bite into a desperate kiss that attempted to press into Negaduck every ounce of his feelings as he continued to pump a copious amount of semen into his ass.

Launchpad panted heavily as the moment ended, almost unable to control his own breathing as did his best to pull himself together enough to remember what exactly had just happened. He shifted as best he could while still holding onto the small bird in his arms, settling into a sitting position with Negaduck in his lap. He shuddered at the feeling of his own seed slipping from Negaduck’s body as gravity took its natural course.

It was a type of afterglow that Launchpad had never experienced before, and he couldn’t help but press Negaduck more firmly onto his rapidly softening length as he tried desperately to keep them attached. He wasn’t sure what brought the sudden, brief glaze of tears to his eyes, but Launchpad clenched his eyelids shut against the moisture, gripping Negaduck tightly and burying his face in the other man’s shoulder as he tried to force the sting of pain away. He knew what was coming next. He knew Negaduck was going to push him away, and he wasn’t ready for it. Maybe, just maybe, if he clung tight enough he could keep the other man trapped in this idyllic haze with him.  


Even if it was just for a little while.

 


End file.
